A Change in Me
by feelthesarcasm
Summary: [AU] After a year of rejection, Miles wants to give a relationship with Phoenix a try but things don't go as planned when he returns home from a trip overseas and finds out that Phoenix adopted orphan siblings Apollo & Trucy while he was away. Now these two lawyers find themselves fumbling their way through their strange relationship and learning how to be parents at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Most of the fic will revolve around these two becoming lawyer dads and but there will also be a little romance (think romantic comedy) between Phoenix and Miles. This story takes place two years after the DL6 retrial. I usually don't do AU's but I will try to keep this one as canon as possible aside from some of the age changes and a few dates pushed around but it will follow some of the main game storylines.**  
**

Ages and Main Characters for this story are as follows:

Miles, Larry and Phoenix: 26  
Maya and Franziska: 19  
Simon: 21  
Apollo, Athena, Clay, Ema and Klavier: 11  
Pearl: 8  
Trucy: 6

* * *

_"This has been on my mind for awhile now, are you saying it hasn't been on yours? It had to be with what you said about 'dealing with feelings' when you saw me again."_

_"It's not that simple, Phoenix. I'm…quite different than the little boy you remember growing up with. And even then we didn't know each other for very long. There's no rush."_

_"I-I'm not trying to rush, I've just missed you Miles. All those years I thought about you. Maybe I should have realized that it wasn't normal way back then huh?"_

_"I'm flattered that I meant so much to you, but why don't we rebuild our friendship first and then we will see what happens from there, alright?"_

* * *

**Twelve months later**

Miles let out a sigh as he looked out of the window of the plane as they were landing. A year in Europe had done wonders for his mind, he thought. It was often the place he retreated to when he needed a break. He didn't consider it a vacation as he always seemed to find some kind of work to do when he was over there, but it was a different atmosphere.

Phoenix hadn't been happy when he heard about the planned trip, for good reason. He thought he would drop off the face of the earth again, just as they had begun building their friendship. He assured the other man that this time, he would stay in touch and he kept that promise through daily phone calls and texts. It was actually a nice change for him, something about the constant communication made him feel like a teenager again.

And truth be told, Miles needed to put a little space between them. Phoenix wasn't shy about wanting to extend their relationship beyond friendship and while he knew he was partially to blame for the other man's clinginess to him, it had begun to stress him out. It's not that he was completely opposed to the idea of being more than friends but things were moving too fast for him. They had gone from not seeing or speaking to each other, to reconnecting in a little over two years and he wasn't ready for that yet. It didn't surprise him that the other man was like that. From the short time he had known him as a child, that's exactly who he was. Not afraid to jump in head first, taking life on without over thinking or making any plans, the complete opposite of his own methods.

The physical distance seemed to calm Phoenix down as well. In their nightly conversations, he hardly brought up them furthering into a more romantic venture. It was appreciated at first, allowing Miles a welcome distraction from having to evaluate his feelings, something he was never really good at. But after six months, he began to miss the man's nagging for the discussion of feelings and he couldn't explain why.

_He wanted to date me so bad before I left and now he doesn't even bring it up. Maybe I've pushed him away for too long and he's lost interest? What if there's someone else that he hasn't told me about? I never told him no, just that it wasn't the right time. Clearly he had to realize that I was still interested right?_

Always afraid to face things head on, that was his problem. Too careful and worrying too much about the 'what if's' instead of enjoying what was there in front of him. It was the same kind of thinking and attitude that led him to cutting off his best friends for 15 years and he wasn't ready to do that again. He had missed Phoenix and he wanted him to stay in his life this time.

_I'm ready Phoenix. It may have taken me a year longer than you, but I'm finally ready. I just hope you'll still have me._

Miles retrieved his luggage and headed outside of the airport, grabbing a taxi. Everyone he kept in touch with knew he was coming back this month, but he decided not to indulge them in a specific date. He didn't want anyone to meet him at the airport; he didn't want anything that could possibly deter him from his current mission. He directed to the taxi driver to Phoenix's address. It was early evening, so certainly not inappropriate.

He chuckled to himself as he looked at his bags. He was headed to Wright's apartment before going home to unpack, it almost seemed needy, but he didn't want to give his confidence a chance to dwindle. If he had gone home first, there was a possibility he'd give himself enough time to back out of the current situation.

The taxi ride was much shorter than he had expected it to be, though maybe he was just hoping he had more time to try and prepare the speech he would be giving in his mind. He paid the driver, leaving him a rather generous tip as he now stood outside Phoenix Wright's apartment.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. He's going to laugh when he finds out I came directly from the airport without even stopping home" Shaking his head, he stood there for a few more moment, giving himself one final chance to chicken out. Instead, he walked towards the door knocking.

The lights were on and he could hear some sounds coming from inside. When the door opened, he was met with a young boy wearing red shorts, matching hoodie and slick brown hair with the exception of two pieces that stuck up in the air in front.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked, looking over him intently, trying to identify the man.

"I…er, is Mr. Wright here?"

"No, he's not back from work yet. Do you work with him?" Making a slight gesture at the suit Miles was wearing.

"Yes, I'm an old friend of his." He stated.

"Apollo, who is at the door?" He heard a voice from the other room say, though this was a voice he recognized. The door pushed opened more and there was a loud squeal. "Mr. Edgeworth!"

That shriek could only belong to one woman, Maya Fey. Before Miles had a chance to respond, she enveloped him in a hug. "It's so good to see you! Nick didn't say anything about you coming back today, does he know?"

Miles offered her a stiff pat on the back, embraces were still awkward things. "Hello Ms. Fey and no, I decided to leave my exact date of return a surprise, to build the suspense. I see you are still working as Wright's assistant?"

Maya beamed proudly. "That's right Mr. Edgeworth! I went back home for a little while but now I'm back, because we both know Wright couldn't run the office without me."

_Phoenix can't run his own law office without assistance from an overly excitable 19 year old? Sounds like an accurate description._

"But as you can see, I'm not assisting him today. I've got my hands full as you can see." She smiled gesturing down to Apollo. It was only then that Miles noticed a small girl clinging to the back of the young woman's robe, peeking at him over so often. "This is Apollo and this little one over back there is Trucy."

He extended his hand to the young boy, since the girl stayed hidden. Apollo eyed the hand for a moment before shaking it. "Hello Mr. Edgeworth."

"Er…Hello. And hello to you as well, madam."

Trucy let out a giggle and quickly ran back into the house. "Nick should be back in a little while. Do you want to come in and wait for him?"

_Wright is messy enough on his own. I can only imagine what it must look like with all these little unruly children running around. _"Ah, that will not be necessary, could you just please tell him that I dropped by?" He offered a small smile to Maya and retreated as she nudged the boy back into the house.

Miles got to his own home half an hour later, setting his bag against the couch as he made himself some tea. "It figures Wright wouldn't be home the one day I show up unannounced." He chuckled softly. He did wonder about the children though. Perhaps they were members of the Fey clan? Though the young boy wasn't wearing a robe and he couldn't see what the little girl had on. Maybe boys didn't dress the same as girls at that village. It wasn't entirely shocking though, this was the same man who let a teenager with no interest in law serve as his assistant in murder trials. He probably wouldn't oppose to anyone that was brought to his home.

* * *

Phoenix had gotten home about an hour after Miles left, Maya expected him to look more thrilled than he was currently looking at her announcement.

"Miles…was here? You didn't invite him in did you?" He sighed looking up at her as Trucy climbed on his back.

"Well I offered but he didn't want to come in. I thought you'd be happy to know that he came over to surprise you!"

"Daddy! I want a piggy back ride!" Trucy bounced, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"It's not that I'm not….excited he's back, because I am." He mumbled, though his face didn't change.

"Sure. I can see you bursting with excitement alright." Maya replied, rolling her eyes.

He was about to speak but Trucy's arms were nearly choking him now. He grabbed her pulling her into his lap. "Hey, why don't you go ask Polly for a piggy back ride okay?" He smiled when she bounced off his lap running into the other room.

"Polllyyyyy where are you?!"

Phoenix laughed as he could hear the older child's groan from where he sat before turning his attention back to Maya. "I didn't…..tell him about, you know."

Maya tilted her head, staring at him for a second. "About wh-…NICK! You didn't tell him you have kids!?"

He looked down at his hands. "It never came up in conversation….."

"You spoke to him every day and in the six months you've had them, you never thought to say 'oh hey Miles, while you were gone I became a daddy'? No wonder he didn't seem to know them."

"I didn't want to do it over the phone. I wanted to sit him down and tell him in person so he could scold me face to face."

Maya laughed. "I can just imagine it now. 'Wright! Are you mad? What do you know about children or…responsibilities' Can I be there when you tell him?"

Phoenix glared at her. "No, you can't!" He got up grabbing his phone going into his bedroom, closing the door to shut out any background noise Trucy and Apollo were making.

_Come on, you've been waiting to see him again for a year. Why are you suddenly so nervous? Because things have changed and are more complicated now. He's not going to want a guy with kids_

Shaking his head, he dialed Miles' number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Edgeworth."

"Why do you answer your phone so formally when you know it's me calling?"

"A force of habit, you should appreciate it. It's better than the burps and other bizarre noises I have been sometimes treated with from you, Phoenix."

He laughed softly running his hands through his hair. "I heard you stopped by for a surprise visit?"

"Yes, forgive me. It was my fault for not checking before dropping by to make sure you'd be there." _And I really wanted you to be there. _Miles thought. "You had quite a full house though, not that I'm surprised. You always seem to have a mini arsenal of teenagers and such at your disposal."

_Change the subject! _"So, was there any particular reason you were dropping by or did you just want to let me know you were home?" Phoenix asked.

"Err…I, I wanted to see you and there were some personal things I wanted to talk about." Miles whispered, trying to contain his anxiety.

Phoenix could hear the nerves in his voice and felt his own heart speeding up. "Oh, well….I just wrapped up my latest case today and as you know, it usually takes a little while before I get another one, do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

There was silence on the other end initially. "Sure, we can meet at my place and order in. I'd…prefer the privacy."

_He wants to meet at his house, not a restaurant. _He had to brace himself against the wall before he collapsed to the floor. "Sounds great, I'll see you there!"

"Wonderful. See you tomorrow Phoenix." There was an obvious hint of relief in Miles' voice and the phone disconnected a few seconds later.

Phoenix tossed the phone down on the bed, still smiling. Was it going to happen? He'd waited over a year for Miles to get comfortable enough for them to start talking about their feelings. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard shouting in the hallway.

"Trucy! I told you not to pull my hair when I give you a piggy back ride!" Apollo yelled.

"But you have horns!" She whined in response.

He sighed softly. This talk was certainly going to be different than the one he expected a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix tore through his closet trying to find something that would be suitable on a date for Miles. Well, it technically wasn't a date. He was just going over to his house to eat, so maybe it was better to go with something casual. But not as casual as his hoodie and sweatpants. That was probably too casual for Miles.

_I wonder if Miles even owns sweatpants. He doesn't seem like the type to. I bet his casual is the same thing he always wears only without the jacket._

Apollo and Trucy were busying themselves on the bed with a pillow fight as he struggled.

"Apollo, what do you think is nice to wear when you're going to spend time with a friend that has a lot more money than you?"

As Apollo turned to answer his question, he was smacked off the bed with a pillow by Trucy "ACK!"

"Sorry Polly but you can't stop in the middle of a pillow fight." She grinned triumphantly. "I win!"

He shook his head looking over at him. "Umm, I wouldn't really know. The only kid I know that's rich is Klavier and he wears ugly expensive clothes. I prefer my regular clothes."

"Klavi is our friend! And he says you don't have style Polly. I like his sunglasses. Daddy can I have a pair of sunglasses to match my jacket?"

"Of course you can."

Apollo rolled his eyes turning to look back at Phoenix. "You're going out? But you never go out besides work."

"Yes, I'm going out tonight with a friend."

Trucy made a slight face. "Why can't your friend come over here instead, like when Uncle Larry comes by?"

He wasn't surprised at their apprehension to him going out. According to Apollo, when he was eight and Trucy was three, their parents left them home with a babysitter to go to dinner and they never came back. The police couldn't locate or contact them so they went to the orphanage where they stayed for three years. They worried every time he left the house, which was a rational fear considering what happened to them.

"Who's going to cook dinner and take care of us?" Apollo protested.

"Maya is going to come over and don't worry, I know she can't cook. I'm gonna leave you some money for pizza. And I promise I'll be home when you guys wake up in the morning. You can text me using Maya's phone if you want to okay? And I'll call to check in to make sure Maya isn't letting you guys stay up too late."

"Yay pizza!" Trucy cheered.

Apollo smiled and nodded. "Okay. Are you going out with that guy that came by yesterday?"

Trucy smiled. "The man in the purple suit? It has ruffles like my dress!"

Phoenix laughed ruffling both of their hair. "Yes I'm going to hang out with him. His name is Miles Edgeworth."

"He seems a bit…stuffy." Apollo admitted.

"Well, yes he is. But he keeps me and Larry in line…err well me in line at least. We've been friends since we were nine."

"Then how come we haven't met him?"

"He's been out of the country." _And he has no idea who you guys are._

Just when Trucy was about to bombard him with more questions, he heard the front door shut. "Yo, Nick!"

Trucy squealed and quickly ran out the room to meet Maya as Phoenix sighed in relief, grateful for the distraction while he went back to his closet. Apollo however, stayed in the room.

"So Mr. Edgeworth is just a friend?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah buddy, just a normal friend."

Apollo studied him for a minute. "Objection! You're lying. And I have the evidence to prove it. Every time you mention his name your eye twitches and you're fussing over what to wear. You've never done that with any of your other friends."

_Damnit. This kid has been watching too many of my trials._ He smiled. "Alright, so he's a special friend and I haven't seen him in awhile. So I want to make a good impression. He's always kind of picked on me for never being very mature. So I wanted to show him that I'm more mature than he might remember."

Apollo smiled walking over to the closet. "Then you'll want the blue slacks and the button down shirt. No hoodie."

"Thanks buddy."

Once he was dressed, he and Apollo came out to the living room to greet Maya.

"Daddy let me brush your hair!" Trucy smiled running over with her magician hat, pulling out a red hair brush.

He nodded at her sitting on the couch so she could climb up behind him.

"You actually look nice Nick. Apollo must have helped you." Maya grinned.

"Your words of encouragement are too much Maya."

"Between babysitting, all the helpful advice I give you and being your legal assistant, you should really start to pay me, Nick."

"With all the money you cost me weekly in food and other strange things; I couldn't afford to pay you even if I wanted to." He complained, giving Trucy a kiss on the cheek, and Apollo a kiss on the forehead, which he wiped away.

"Okay guys, you'll be in bed when I get back but I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Miles rubbed his chin as he eyed his dining room table. He wanted it to feel personal, but not too personal. It had been a year since him and Phoenix last saw one another. Candles? No, that's probably too personal. He didn't want to make him nervous. It needed to be intimate, but casual. A nice tablecloth would probably good enough. Phoenix Wright was never a picky one.

The only thing left to do was to get dressed for the occasion. This was something he was never really good at.

_Hmm, what exactly would be casual enough for this? _Miles decided to lose the ruffle shirt for a more traditional button down white shirt that didn't grab much attention and a pair of black slacks. He looked over as Pesu, the gold/white Border collie laid lazily on the couch.

"Our old friend Phoenix is coming by to visit us tonight Pesu." He smiled petting the dog behind the ears. "Though I'm sure he'll be late, he always is."

Just as Miles predicted, the food got to his house before Phoenix did, so he took the liberty of getting the plates and a bottle of wine while he waited. Five minutes later a knock at his door.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late. It took me forever to get a taxi." Phoenix grinned sheepishly as he walked inside.

"Hmph, that's why you should invest in a license Wright." He mumbled, taking in the other man's appearance. _Hmmm he actually looks really good tonight. Ugh, I haven't even had a drink yet and I'm already having such thoughts. _

"Yeah I probably should now that I have ki… err...will be coming to see you more often and you live across town." _Jeez Wright, try not to spill the beans as soon as you walk into the door. _"But even if I could pass that test, I doubt I'd be able to afford a car anytime soon."

Miles smirked. "Still taking cases for free?"

"No! I just need more prominent clients like you and Mr. Powers who can afford to pay me." He laughed. "Smells like the food already got here." Phoenix took a moment to look around, not much had change since the last time he was in this house. Everything was quiet, neat and expensive looking. _God I can just imagine Trucy's toys all over the place and Apollo breaking something wrestling with Clay. Edgeworth would lose his mind. Knock it off, don't go thinking that far ahead or you'll chicken out, again._

He smiled walking over to the dog petting her on the head. "Hey Pesu. I see you're just as lazy as ever."

"She's exhausted from trying to knock me over when I came home." Miles remarked, walking into the dining room.

"You look nice. It's been awhile since I've seen you without ruffles." Phoenix smirked.

"Yes well, I thought tonight would be a good time to dress down." He admitted, sitting down at the table.

"I'd ask you how your trip went, but since I spoke you to so much, I know everything you did."

Miles nodded picking up his fork. "And you know how I hate when things get repetitive. How long has Maya been back?"

"Six months and she hasn't been convicted of a murder yet. I think it's a personal record." Phoenix laughed.

He chuckled in return. "Yes, it seems like you two manage to get into trouble twice as fast when you're together. Did she come to help you on a case?"

"…..yes." Again, it wasn't a total lie. There was a case he was working on at the time, but it was probably the phone call at 3am telling her he was a father that prompted her to come from home so quickly.

Maybe if Miles hadn't been so nervous himself about the topic he wanted to bring up, he would have noticed how panicked Phoenix seemed answering that question. _Enough small talk, just get it over with. It took you a year to work up the nerve for this, don't let seeing him take that all away._

"I need to tell you something." They said at the same time.

"You first." Phoenix quickly added.

Miles sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright. As you already know I'm not….particularly good with matters of the heart and I know it's been awhile since we've spoken about this. Mostly because I've spent months dodging the topic but I want to talk about it now. If that's alright with you?"

Phoenix nodded, staring at him intensely. _Ngh. Don't stare at me like that Wright! I'm not about to confess to a crime. Well, let's hope not anyway._

"I-I there have been feelings I've been juggling with since we first met again. The trials were good distractions but those feelings never went away. No matter how much I tried to ignore them. I missed you, a lot in the years we were apart. You mention how much that class trial meant to you, but it meant a great deal to me as well. I never had friends who were...okay with me being the way I am. A 'stick in the mud' I think Larry always said. And because I had to move, I lost that and I've never been able to replace you with someone. I'm not really sure where this will go or how good I will be at it but…."

He tilted his head staring at him amusingly. "You're rambling, a lot. It's a little funny. Why don't you just cut right to it, Miles?"

Miles glared at him before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry. I suppose I'm asking if you'd consider….being a constant companion of mine?"

It was hard for Phoenix not to grin with how disturbed and uncomfortable Miles looked. "Only you could put it like that. You're lucky I'm an expert at Edgeworth-isms by now. Was that so hard?"

"Extremely. So your response?" He asked, getting up from the table.

Phoenix had gotten up as well, moving closer to him. "I think you already know what it might be. I've kinda been chasing after you for over a year." He whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. Miles returned the kiss before pulling away.

"Always just throwing yourself at me Wright. Have a little dignity." He smirked. "Wait, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The other man blinked a bit. _What the hell am I thinking? I'll just tell him now. Miles, I have kids. _He looked up at Miles who was staring back at him, with the softest expression he'd probably ever see. "Miles, I have…..been really looking forward to you coming back." _Way to chicken out Wright…_


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix sighed squirming around in his bed in the dark. He was thinking about Miles. They had been on two dates (though he wasn't sure if date was the appropriate word) and a third one was planned after work tonight. But he still hadn't brought up the subject of Trucy and Apollo. It was a combination of getting distracted when he tried to bring it up and pure fear of rejection.

_Stop making excuses, it's not fair to you, it's not fair to Miles and it's not fair to them. I may have chickened out the last time but tonight, I'm going to tell him for sure._

He looked over on his nightstand grabbing the picture of Apollo and Trucy that sat there. He smiled tracing his fingers over their faces. He loved the warm feeling he got whenever he looked at them or something that reminded him of them.

Phoenix didn't know how much time he spent staring at the picture, but soon his alarm was going off. He shuffled out of bed, dragging his feet across the hall to the room the siblings shared. It was a good sized room, more than enough space for the two of them. He felt bad for Apollo having to share with his younger sister, being at an age where he deserved a little privacy. The apartment itself wasn't all that spectacular. The two bedrooms, the living room and the kitchen that just managed to fit a big enough table for them. Maya normally slept on the pull out sofa when she stayed, but they never complained.

**[Flashback – 6 months earlier]**

_Phoenix let Apollo open the door as his hands were full, suitcase in one hand and Trucy in the other. He was however able to flick the light on as he nudged the boy inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He was nervous about their possible reactions to his rather humble home. There wasn't much to offer and the kids had already gone without a lot._

_"It's not very big but, it's pretty homey." He mumbled setting Trucy down as she immediately went exploring while he sat the suitcase down next to the door._

_Apollo seemed to be taking in his surroundings as well. He could hear the little girl calling out to her brother and the two of them found her in the hall, about to open a door._

_"What's in here daddy?" Trucy asked._

_Phoenix smiled at how quickly Trucy seemed to adjust to calling him daddy, even though it was still odd to hear. "I don't know. Why don't you open it and see."_

_Trucy giggled and opened the door, Apollo flipped the light on for her and the two of them gasped. The room was evenly split down the middle with a bed on each side. There were some toys and games in the corner, some clothes in the closet. He hadn't had more than a week to prepare for them and a very limited budget, so he did the best he could on his own._

_"I wish I had three bedrooms." He whispered putting his hand on Apollo's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind sharing with Trucy until we can get into a bigger place."_

_Apollo turned to look at him, his eyes wide. "This….this is our room?"_

_Phoenix smiled. "Of course it is. I can't possibly fit in those beds."_

_Trucy had already made herself at home, climbing up on the bed with the teddy bear on it._

_"We haven't had our own room in a long time." Apollo whispered, rubbing his eyes a bit but Phoenix pretended he hadn't seen it. "Thank you Mr. Wright." He added, hugging him tightly._

_It would probably take him a little longer to give him the title of 'dad' but that was fine. They spent the rest of the day unpacking what they had brought with them from the orphanage and watching cartoons in a peaceful silence until the two kids fell asleep and Phoenix carried them to their new beds._

**[End of Flashback]**

Over the last six months, their bedroom had gone through a transformation itself. It was fully decorated with things that matched their particular tastes. Trucy was obsessed with being a magician for some reason, though Phoenix never questioned it. Apollo was a bit more all over the place with his interests. The room had been painted two shades of red; a color they could both agree on.

The only thing they weren't good at was keeping the place clean. Phoenix shook his head carefully stepping around the various items that lied on the floor, turning on the lamp. "Come on guys, it's time to get up for school."

Apollo groaned a little rotating in his bed, Trucy hadn't stirred at all. This always took multiple attempts and he had caught on that he needed to set his alarm 15 minutes before he actually needed them to be up.

He pulled Trucy out of bed holding her in his arms as that seemed to be the only thing that got a mild reaction out of her. After multiple nudges Apollo grumbled but sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What is it Ph..dad?"

"It's time for school."

Apollo blinked looking up at his dad to see if he were joking. "What? Did you forget what day it is?"

"No….." Phoenix responded, trying to cover up the confused look on his face. _What does that mean?. I know it's not a weekend, maybe it's a holiday?_

Apollo groaned laying back down to go back to sleep. "It's June 6th."

This didn't do much for his confusion and he pondered the date for a moment. Was that supposed to mean something? Suddenly, his eyes widened and he danced his way around floor hazards once more to the calendar on the wall.

"No, it can't be THAT day already…." He groaned.

Trucy at some point had woken up and squealed, wiggling free from his arms and running back to her bed, jumping on it. "SUMMER VACATION!"

* * *

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Detective Gumshoe shouted out, making his way through the crowd of people, wrapping his arms around him.

Miles stiffened, as he normally did whenever anyone touched him. Those skills were still a work in progress. "Detective, personal space please!"

Gumshoe pulled away rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, sorry pal, I'm just really glad that you're back from Europe. I missed you."

Though he would probably deny it to everyone, the working relationship he had with the detective had become a friendship over the last two years. The man wasn't the best at his job, but he had been as loyal to Miles as Phoenix was. He was the only detective willing to work with the demon Prosecutor. _At least he's not Larry, _Miles always thought_._

"Yes, well….it's nice to see you as well Gumshoe." He responded with a nod.

"What are you doing down at the courthouse, I thought you weren't officially returning to work until next week."

"I'm not, but I'm here to see Prosecutor Blackquill's first trial."

Simon Blackquill was the newest and youngest Prosecutor down at the office. He had passed the bar two weeks before Miles returned from his trip. The young man was quiet but very dedicated to his work and actually showed some promise unlike some of the others. His first case just happened to be against Phoenix

"No kidding? I'm the first witness for that trial! I'll be sure to sit next to you. He's going against Mr. Wright but he's not here yet."

Miles shook his head looking at his watch. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

* * *

Summer vacation had certainly caught Phoenix off guard. He had an hour to be in court, Maya would be assisting him and he didn't have a sitter. As luck (or misfortune) would have it, Larry had shown up just as he was about to leave the apartment. Larry wasn't a first, second or third choice when it came to a babysitter, but Phoenix was just desperate enough to ask. Trucy who had no sense of danger, always loved staying with Uncle Larry and she was pretty good at comforting him through his many heartbreaks, which seemed to be the reason behind his early morning visit. Apollo asked if he could come along to the court house as the last thing he wanted to do was listen to Larry cry over a woman, again.

Phoenix rushed to the defense lobby, dragging Apollo and Maya with him. While Maya was trying to relax the very agitated client, he turned to Apollo. "Alright buddy, I want you to sit out here for the first part of the trial. There's going to be some pretty graphic pictures I don't want you to see. There should be a recess in about an hour."

"Okay." Apollo smiled sitting down on a bench taking a comic out of his bag. He had been here plenty of times over the last few months watching his dad's trials, so he knew to bring something to keep him busy. While he was sitting there reading, he saw a girl enter the room. People came in and out of the lobby sometimes so he paid her no attention and went back to his comic.

The girl studied him for a few minutes before coming to stand right in front of him. "Hey there!"

Apollo jumped, falling off the bench. "Ow, hey! Inside voice."

She smiled and yanked him back up, brushing his clothes off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her before shaking his head. "I don't think so. I think I would remember a girl that wears so much yellow. I'm Apollo."

The girl beamed grabbing his hand shaking it. "Bonjour Apollo! My name is Athena. Athena Cykes!"

_It's way too early for her to be this excited. _"Hi."

Athena smiled sitting down on the bench next to him. "Are you sure we've never met before? I feel like I've seen you before?"

"Umm, well maybe you've seen me at school or here? I come here with my dad sometimes."

"Nope, impossible. I don't go to school yet and this is my first time in a courthouse." She looked over him again before looking up at his hair. "Oh I know! I've seen you down at the space center, with another boy. He's got black hair and always wearing a band aid."

"That's Clay! He's my best friend and we play there sometimes. Do you go there a lot?"

Athena grinned. "You could say that. I live there! My mom works there as a psychologist and helps build robots. She's already made me two."

Apollo put his comic away, turning to the girl. "Really? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

She huffed a little crossing her arms. "Yeah, my mom is kind of overprotective and she wouldn't let me go out and play because she was always nervous something would happen to me."

Apollo frowned slightly. "That sounds like it sucks. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my big brother Simon! Well actually, he's my mom's girlfriend's brother, so I guess that would make him my uncle, but he's more like a brother. He convinced my mom to let me go to school in September, instead of being home schooled so I can make some friends."

"Really? Well I'll be your friend."

Athena smiled and grabbed him by the shirt hugging him. 'Yay! You're the best Apollo. You know, today is Simon's first trial, but he's going to be the best Psychology Prosecutor in LA! And he's totally going to crush that Phoenix Wright guy."

"A Psychology Prosecutor? What's….hey wait! That's my uh…stepdad and he's the best defense attorney ever. He never loses a case. There's no way your brother is going to beat him."

"..."

* * *

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Simon said, bowing his head.

"And the defense…..is not here yet?" The judge asked.

The door burst open as Phoenix and Maya ran over to the bench. "We're here! Sorry about that." He huffed, straightening out his suit.

Miles shook his head but smirked softly to himself. He sat in one of the corner seats of the gallery, not wanting to draw attention to himself or distract Phoenix and Simon. It may have been Blackquill's first time in court but he was very well prepared and organized. It had seemed that Phoenix also got better at being organized since the last time he saw him.

_Is he actually not going to bluff through this trial?_

The trial soon got underway, Gumshoe gave the details of the investigation first and needed to be directed a bit by Simon, but the young man, despite his intimidating look being dressed in all black, was very patient. More patient than Edgeworth ever was with the detective.

Phoenix groaned slightly. "This is his first trial? He's cut down every contradiction so far."

"Prosecutor Blackquill is amazing Nick! You're going to need some real luck to try and beat him."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Always good with the confidence aren't you, Maya?"

The trial had been in session for a little over half an hour when a loud commotion was heard coming from the lobby.

"What's that, Nick?" Maya whispered looking over to him.

"I don't know…." He whispered back trying to listen closely.

"Bailiff, please go check to see what all the noise is about." The judge ordered.

When the door was opened, Phoenix's eyes widened. "That sounds like Apollo, I know that slightly high-pitched yell anywhere. Your honor! The defense requests a ten minute recess."

"The Prosecution… requests one as well." Simon quickly added.

"Well…alright. This court will reconvene in ten minutes." He said banging his gavel.

Simon and Phoenix immediately rushed out of the door. When they got into the lobby, they saw Athena pinning Apollo down against the ground with his arm behind his back and the bailiff trying to separate them.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix hadn't even realized that Prosecutor Blackquill had come out to the defense lobby until he saw the man picking up the feisty young girl that was intent on not releasing Apollo's arm.

"What have I told you about flipping people?" Simon asked sternly, kneeling to Athena's level as she covered her face.

"I'm sorry Simon….but Apollo said some really bad stuff about you!"

Phoenix helped Apollo off the floor, snickering slightly as Apollo shot him a glare. "You know, she's stronger than she looks dad! And she was only able to do it because I'm not allowed to hit girls."

"Hey! I didn't say anything." Phoenix responded holding his hands up in defense. "Now what were you saying about Prosecutor Blackquill that got this little lady upset?"

Now that he was off the ground, he got a good look at the very tall, dressed in all black prosecutor. He took a safe step backwards behind his dad. "I-I didn't say anything about him! I just said that you would win dad."

Simon and Phoenix stared at one another blankly. "All of that shouting was about who would win the trial?"

Athena nodded. "Yes! It's very important and he's wrong. You better watch yourself Apollo before Simon cuts you down!"

Simon sighed softly. "Wright-dono, please forgive my niece…."

"Sister" Athena corrected.

"She's been doing some self defense and doesn't get out much. I'm afraid she has a bit more to learn about making friends."

She made a face at him. "Well I wanted to learn sword play like you but you won't…." Her words were cut off when Simon put one of his fingers up to her lips, shushing her.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who has his hands full sometimes. _"It's no problem. These things happen with kids and I'm sure Apollo didn't help the situation. He can be a little defensive sometimes." Phoenix explained patting the boy on the shoulder. "I take no offense to you believing in your brother young lady but it's really not important who wins and who loses, what's most important is that we learn the truth so the right person is punished."

Simon nodded. "Precisely, so there is no need for the confrontation. Athena? An apology."

Athena walked over patting the horns of hair atop Apollo's head. "I'm sorry Apollo; will you still be my friend?"

Apollo glared at her before his face softened. "Yeah, I guess we can. I'm sorry too."

"Much better. Now then, the recess is probably over so why don't you two come inside to watch the rest of the trial."

Athena's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. "No problemo Mr. Wright. Come on Apollo, let's go get good seats."

Before Apollo even had a chance to protest, she had grabbed his arm and yanked him into the courtroom.

Miles, who had wandered out into the lobby to see what was so urgent that both lawyers had to go storming out of the room, was in shock. He wasn't the best at eavesdropping but he was positive he heard the word _dad._ And that boy that just walked by him was the same boy he saw at Phoenix's apartment when he first came back. He didn't need logic to make the connection. In fact, it was so simple, he was sure even Gumshoe could figure it out.

_Wright has a child? That boy can't be older than about ten or eleven. But that would mean he had a child at 16? And why the hell didn't he tell me? Calm down Miles, there's got to be a logical explanation. Maybe he isn't his son and just calls him dad? But when has anything with Wright even been logical?_

While he tried to get a grip on his internal dialogue, he couldn't do more than glare a hole into the back of Phoenix's spiky head who wasn't even aware of his presence yet. He wanted to storm over and demand answers to all of his questions but now wasn't the time or place for that. He was in the middle of the trial and it would be most unprofessional to distract him, for now.

He walked back inside the courtroom and took a different seat. After the trial, he would take pleasure in catching Phoenix off guard so he could explain himself.

* * *

"Where should we sit Apollo?" Athena asked as she tugged him behind her as she weaved in and out of the aisles.

Apollo groaned, trying to break himself from her grip and stopped her looking around the room when he spotted Dick Gumshoe. "Come on, let's go sit over there. I know that guy. Hi Uncle Gumshoe."

Gumshoe looked up from his seat and waved at Apollo. "Hey if it isn't little Apollo Wright, how you doing pal? Here to watch your father's trial?"

He nodded. "Yep, do you mind if we sit with you?"

"No problem at all. Hah, I like to think this is the best seat in the house myself. So who's your little girlfriend?"

Apollo's shoulders slouched and his hair drooped. "Ugh, she's not my girlfriend. This is…."

"Athena Cykes! Little sister to the great psychology prosecutor Simon Blackquill."

"I thought he was your uncle?" Apollo questioned before she gave him a stiff elbow to the rib.

"Yeah? Well welcome to the courtroom, pal! I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe." He chuckled shaking her hand.

"Wow you're a real police detective? Can I see your badge?" Athena grinned.

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his head. "What? You actually want to see my badge? Okay!" He pulled out his police badge, handcuffs and anything else he had managed to fit in his tattered jacket pockets.

Apollo shook his head and waved to his dad when he re-entered the courtroom. Phoenix gave him a smile and a nod as he made his way back over to Maya.

"Nick! There you are. There's something I need to tell you."

"Sorry that took a little while. Apollo was fighting with a girl."

"Really? What happened?"

Phoenix laughed softly. "Prosecutor Blackquill's niece happened. They were arguing about who would win today, it was actually kind of cute. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Maya thought for a moment. "Huh? OH, right! While you were out in the lobby I saw Mr. Ed-"

Her words however got cut off by the judge re-entering the room and banging his gavel.

"Looks like it's going to have to wait until after the trial Maya. Time for us to win this thing."

The second half of the trial was longer and more drawn out than any of them expected it to be and Apollo had lost interest. Athena was too excited to be bored and waved from her seat at Simon bouncing up and down.

"Hi Simon…" She said in a loud whisper.

Simon looked up at her and gave her a nod, trying not to bring too much attention to himself. Satisfied with his reaction, Athena plopped back down in the seat next to Apollo.

"Where did Mr. Gumshoe go?"

"He said he needed to go get something. Man this trial is long."

Athena nodded. "And that witness is creepy. Why are his eyebrows so bushy?"

She and Apollo continued to chat amongst themselves when Gumshoe came back

"Hey pals, wanna come help ole Uncle Gummy close out this trial?"

They both immediately sat up, intrigued. "We get to help with the trial too? How?"

He chuckled pointing to the two cardboard boxes that sat in the corner of the aisle

"What's in the boxes Mr. Gumshoe?" Athena asked as they opened the boxes before turning back to him with matching confused expressions. "Cut up magazines?"

Gumshoe chuckled. "You'll see why we need those in a minute."

The trial came to a close about twenty minutes after that, with Phoenix's client being found not guilty.

"Alright, pals. Ready? In 3-2-1"

Athena, Apollo and Gumshoe grabbed a handful of the cut papers tossing it up on the air so it fell over the center of the courtroom, like confetti.

"That was fun!" Athena smiled running over to Simon wrapping her arms around his legs once they were out of the courtroom. "Simon, Simon! I got to throw confetti when the trial was over. Sorry that you lost."

He smiled straightening the ribbon in her hair. "It's alright. It's just as Wright-dono said. As long as we get the truth, no one has truly lost." He reached over shaking Phoenix's hand.

"Prosecutor Blackquill is so honorable, Nick!" Maya smiled blushing slightly as Phoenix and Apollo both rolled their eyes.

"Wright…" A stern low voice said from behind him. If Phoenix's eyes would have gotten any bigger, they probably would have fallen out of his head. _Shit, no it can't be! He didn't have a trial today._

Maya frowned whispering to him. "I tried telling you earlier. When you went out during the recess, I saw Prosecutor Edgeworth."

When he turned around to face Miles, he was met with an unreadable expression. One that didn't help ease his nerves. _I'm so dead….._

Simon looked over at Edgeworth. "Prosecutor Edgeworth…."

"You did very well in there today Mr. Blackquill. Don't take the loss too bad, it seems we all have to lose to Wright at some point." Miles responded, shaking his head before turning his attention to Phoenix.

Maya watched the two stare at one another in silence before clearing her throat. "Uhhh, it's obvious you two have some talking to do, so why don't I go on ahead and take Apollo home. There's a Steel Samurai marathon coming on tonight." She mumbled pulling out her phone to check the time.

Simon let out a strange sound to that statement as Athena's grin grew so wide it nearly took up her entire face. "Really? Simon loves the Steel Samurai."

Maya gasped as she looked at the pale man, who had remained quiet but the faint pink in his face was more than visible. "You do?"

He let out a soft sigh. "I….I am a fan of the show, yes."

"Well that's great! Nick isn't a fan and he's never any fun. Do you want to come over and watch it with us?"

"Yes!" Athena quickly responded, answering for both of them. "Simon can drive us!"

"You can drive?" Apollo asked, shooting Phoenix a 'why can't you?' look as Maya hurried them to the exit.

* * *

_That's right, there is a marathon today. I do hope I remembered to set my DVR to record it. Now is not the time to be distracted by this Edgeworth, you're supposed to be glaring at Wright and demanding an explanation. _Once the others were gone, he glared at Phoenix who shifted under the intense gaze.

_Damn that's one mean stare. Just try to play it casual for right now. "_So_, _what did you think of the trial. I've gotten way better with my bluffing don't you think?" Phoenix responded with a nervous laugh.

"Don't even try the small talk on me Wright. Want to explain why that boy wearing all the red calls you dad?"

Phoenix sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I was going to tell you about this. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"So he is your child then? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"Six months…"

Miles let out an exasperated sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. "So within six months you didn't consider any of the many times we spoke on the phone or the two dates we've had since I've been back the right times?"

"I was going to tell you on our date tonight, honest. But I'm sure that's out of the question now." Phoenix frowned

Miles was silent; arms crossed and finger tapping his forearm in slight frustration. "We already have reservations, there's no reason to let them go to waste. I hear they have great wine, which I'm going to need to get through this conversation with you."

Phoenix was surprised but also relieved that their dinner reservations were still on. Miles wouldn't dare murder him in a public place with witnesses at least. "Do you mind if we swing by my house before we go? Just so I can check up on things?"

The other man nodded in agreement and the two walked out to his red sports car. _No matter how many times I see this car it's still hard to believe Miles owns it. I thought he would have gotten rid of it after finding out that he drove around with a dead detective in the trunk._

"You really need to get a driver's license one of these days Phoenix."

The drive back to Phoenix's apartment was no short of uncomfortable. Miles seemed intent on not saying anything and he didn't dare suggest turning on the radio.

"So is he yours? You know…biologically?" Miles asked, finally breaking the silence.

Phoenix was brought out of his thoughts and blinked. "What? No, I adopted him. It's…. a long story."

"Who else knows?"

"Well Maya obviously, Gumshoe knew about it from the very beginning but there's a story behind as well and Larry."

_Detective Gumshoe knew and didn't tell me? Hmm, would it be fair to lower his salary for this kind of thing? Perhaps not. _"Larry?! You trust Larry Butz enough to tell him but not me?"

_I'm really glad that he's driving and can't take his eyes off the road. I'd probably melt under the glare from that revelation. _"Larry found out by accident. My own parents don't even know yet." He explained taking off his seatbelt as Miles parked the car. "Do you want to come in and say hi to them?"

_Them? There's more than just the boy. Well there was that little girl that was hiding behind Maya. She did resemble the boy a little, so he must be talking about her. _"I guess that would be the respectable thing to do, yes." He finally responded, undoing his seatbelt.

"It should only take a minute; I know we have reservations we have to be on time for." Phoenix dug around in his pockets until he found his keys opening the door. Inside Simon and Maya sat in front of the television watching the Steel Samurai. Two empty pizza boxes laid on the floor which he could only assumed were paid with using his credit cards. Athena and Apollo were sitting on the couch but with three other children who were fighting over the bowl of popcorn. Trucy was over on the other side of the room with Larry, completely uninterested in the marathon.

"It's okay Uncle Larry; you'll find a new girlfriend who won't run away when you're asleep." Trucy smiled making a box of tissues appear out of her magician's hat.

Phoenix rubbed his hand over his face slowly turning around to face Miles. At this point that scowl was going to become his only expression.

"Just how many children do you have Wright!?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I can already feel my blood pressure rising. It's a good thing that my hair is already grey because dealing with Wright would surely make me look much older than I am._ Miles chose to ignore the pathetic 'It's not what it looks like' expression Phoenix was wearing at the moment.

"Are you running an orphanage Wright?"

"No no, it's not what it looks like." Phoenix sighed. "Maya? MAYA!"

Maya looked up from her position on the floor where it looked like she was trading Steel Samurai cards with Simon, though the young man quickly shoved his into the inside pocket of his coat.

"Nick! We're in the middle of some very important business here. What's up? Oh, hey Mr. Edgeworth. Wow I don't think I've seen his brows that furrowed since we saw him at the detention center that one time! What'd you do to him?"

Phoenix frowned. "Me? What did you do to him with everyone in this house?!"

Maya immediately held her hands up. "Whoa, don't look at me! Simon and I only wanted to watch the marathon. By the time we got back here Larry had already ordered the pizzas and Clay was here. Ema was out in her front yard trying to throw water balloons at Klav and they wandered over here by themselves when they saw Apollo."

As Phoenix was still getting the full story from Maya, he hadn't noticed Trucy tugging Edgeworth further into the room by his pants.

_I hope this child's hands are clean, but she's been hanging out with Butz so the probability of such a thing is nil_. "Erm...hello there."

Trucy smiled up at him brightly. "Hi Mr. Miles, my name is Trucy Wright, the magical child!" She beamed waving her magician's hat while throwing glitter at him.

Miles tried his best not to grimace while brushing the glitter off himself. "Yes well, that's...that's quite interesting."

"Hey Edgey! When did you get back in town? You should have called me. We could have gone out for a drink or two."

"Sorry Larry, I've been quite busy trying to catch up with work and all." _Also the last thing I wanted was to go out to a bar with you._

Trucy gasped looking between them. "Uncle Larry! How do you know Mr. Miles?"

"Ole Edgey here? Me, him and your dad go wayyy back. We're best friends!"

"So...so that means you're Uncle Miles!" Trucy exclaimed. "Did you come to see the Steel Samurai marathon?"

"No!" Miles responded, probably a bit too quickly as the child was now staring at him suspiciously.

"Daddy and Apollo don't like it either. It's mostly for Aunt Maya. You can watch my magic tricks instead!"

* * *

Apollo sat on the couch watching as Trucy began to slowly cycle through all of the magic tricks she knew, shaking his head. He felt bad for Mr. Edgeworth. He seemed like he was trying to be nice which meant he never had a chance and it had crossed his mind at least twice to try and save him but then that would leave him victim to another sibling magic show.

"Guys, this is Athena Cykes. I met her at the courthouse. She's Mr. Blackquill's...sister"

"Wait...Cykes?! Is your mom Metis Cykes? That means...you live at the space center!" Clay exclaimed, shoving Apollo off the couch to sit closer to her. "Have you ever seen a space launch? Do they have space drills? Like fire drills?"

Apollo pulled himself off the floor shaking his head. "Ugh, this is Clay; you've probably seen him stalking people down at the space center."

"Ach, have some self control Clay. Hello Fraulein, I'm Klavier Ga- OUCH!" Klavier frowned rubbing the back of his head from where Ema had smacked him. "How many times do I have to tell you? Fraulein means Miss in German, it's very polite."

"Yes well, it sounds like a bad word when you say it." Ema retorted pointing her pencil right in his face before turning towards Athena. "Hello there, I'm Ema Skye. You know you're the first natural redhead I know? It's a very recessive gene; fascinating." She commented, writing in her notepad. "Simon's your brother? Hmmm he has jet black hair. I should make a note of this."

Apollo didn't even bother telling Ema that Simon wasn't Athena's blood relative. Maybe other kids might have been a bit put off by the aggressiveness and strangeness that seemed to possess all his friends but from the few hours he had known her, he had a feeling Athena would fit right in and he was right.

"Bonjour mes amis! You all seem like so much fun." Athena grinned. "Almost too fun to be Apollo's friends."

"Nein." Klavier responded patting Apollo on the head. "He's the stiff, dried up glue that holds everything together in the middle. And we make his life more interesting. Isn't that right Herr Forehead?"

Apollo slapped his friend's hand away only for it to be replaced by Clay's. "I like her Apollo and not even because she lives in the space center!"

Simon miraculously managed to tune out all of the commotion going on within the cramped apartment to keep his focus on the show and keeping a watchful eye over Athena though it seemed she was doing fine with her new friends.

"NICCKKKK! You made me miss the ending of my favorite episode." She pouted.

"I didn't make you miss anything! You were the one who's been drilling me for the past twenty minutes. Thanks for clearing it up though; I should have known this at least had the Butz handprints all over it. Anyway, you don't mind staying here and keeping an eye on the kids...and Larry do you? Edgeworth and I sorta have plans tonight it."

Maya gasped softly before grinning. "Plans, riiight! Don't worry Nick. You take all the time you want. In fact you don't even have to come back tonight if you know what I mean!" She winked nudging him in the shoulder. "Besides, Prosecutor Blackquill and I still have a lot more Steel Samurai to watch, right?"

Simon cleared his throat awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair. "I-er it would be irresponsible to leave this many children in Maya-san's care alone, as your peculiar friend over there doesn't seem to be much of an authority figure himself. Seeing as my niece is here and I have no plans for this evening, I feel inclined to assist her."

"That's his long and complicated way of saying yes!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Right, I should probably go find Edgeworth before we miss our reservations." _Or before anything else manages to go wrong tonight._

He found Miles in the kitchen with Trucy, Larry going through his fridge in typical Larry fashion. She had long run out of magic tricks she was actually able to perform and was now in her questioning phase. Everything from why his hair was grey, if he could teach daddy to drive and where she could get a frilly neck thingy because she really liked it.

"Trucy honey, Mr. Edgeworth and I really have to go now."

Trucy pouted. "Awww okay. I'm going to help Uncle Larry bake a cake! See you later Uncle Miles."

Phoenix could have sworn that he saw Miles cringe a bit at that name and was slightly amused by it. "Sorry that took so long, just let me grab a jacket and we can get going."

* * *

This time he managed to be in and out as he promised. Apollo didn't seem as hesitant at letting him leave with his friends there as a distraction. Miles had decided since they would both be drinking, the best thing would be to leave his car at the house and take a taxi to the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry about all of that, my house isn't usually that packed." Phoenix said sheepishly once they were both in the backseat

"That is an outright lie and you know it." Miles pointed out looking out the window to make sure the taxi driver was going the right way. "Your voice always changes to a slightly higher tone when you lie."

His only response was a sigh. "Okay so sometimes my house is pretty hectic but those are not all of my kids, I swear! Only Apollo and Trucy...and maybe Maya if you count her. The other kids are the neighbors and Apollo's friends. They all know me pretty well so sometimes they stop by unannounced...and uninvited."

"I can't say I'm all that surprised. Chaos seems to surround you almost constantly."

"As for Larry? Well he doesn't hang around too much, just when his girlfriends dump him."

Miles snorted slightly. "So often enough?"

Phoenix laughed. "Yeah, not much has changed with Larry. But he's actually really good with the kids. A little soft but they're always fed and alive when I get back."

The remainder of the ride was in silence, only being broken ever so often by Miles humming a song Phoenix thought resembled a song he heard on an episode of the Steel Samurai. The restaurant they soon arrived at was one way above Phoenix's pay grade and on top of that, Miles had purchased a private booth.

_I'll probably only be able to pay for half of MY meal. Not even the entire check. _. "This...is a pretty nice place."

Miles nodded looking over the menu. "Yes, I figured we could use a change of scenery from our last two dates at my home and I wanted to take you someplace you hadn't been before. This was a pretty safe choice."

"I haven't seen a smirk that smug in quite a long time Edgeworth."

"I reserve them for special occasions now, Wright."

This helped Phoenix to relax. Sure, he was getting insulted, but with Miles all that meant was that he was being his typical self and hopefully this wouldn't go as awkward as the fantasy in his head the past few days had.

As their food arrived, Miles could feel the other man's eyes watching him. He attempted to ignore the stare at first before finally giving in and sighing. "What is it Phoenix?"

The goofy grin he wore on his face gave Miles the confirmation that he was probably going to regret asking. "I was just wondering. When you're eating at a place like this...do you tuck the napkin into your cravat or does the cravat itself double as a napkin?"

Miles groaned shaking his head though he was wearing a smile on his face. "Nice to see you have yet to grow up and out of your terrible idiotic jokes."

It was after ten when they finished their food and ordered drinks. Phoenix sent a quick text to Maya to check in on everyone. Simon and Athena had gone home, Jake Marshall had come to pick Ema up, Klav and Clay would more likely be spending the night. Larry managed to not destroy the kitchen baking a cake with Trucy and had left after she went to bed, giving him permission to stay out later if he needed to.

He laughed softly pushing his phone back into his pocket just as Miles returned from the restroom. "Something funny happen?"

"Just Maya giving me permission to stay out late."

"Ah, I see. You know I use to think that you were looking out for her after the death of her sister but the more I'm around her, the more I know it's the other way around." Miles responded, taking a sip of his wine. "But we have done a rather good job of skirting around this subject all evening and now that the drinks are here we really should address it."

_And here I thought he had forgotten all about having this talk. Should have known he was just roping me in like always. _"I guess I can't put it off any longer huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was softer now and there was a hint of hurt to it.

"I'm sorry and I know you're tired of hearing that. It's not that I didn't trust you. Things with us for the past two years have been pretty much like a rollercoaster and I was trying not to complicate it for a change. It was something that kind of just happened, like everything in my life and I'm still trying to adjust to it. Besides, I didn't know if you'd come back wanting to have a relationship. Is...that what this is?"

Miles rubbed his arm a bit. "I'd prefer if we not label things. We are...simply what we are."

Phoenix nodded. Vagueness with Miles wasn't something that was uncommon after all. "Right. I didn't want to spring it on you. And I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. Either annoyed that I would make such an important life changing decision in the spur of the moment or that you'd be mortified because no offense, but you don't seem like a kid person."

_Hmph, typical of you to jump to conclusions about me. Though I can't really say you're wrong this time..._

"Anyway, I know this isn't really what you thought you were getting yourself into when you came back, so if you want to go back to being friends, I'll understand. And don't think you have to do this just because you feel like you owe or pity me." Phoenix was really trying not to frown but he knew it was already a lost battle. He didn't want to go back to being just friends but it was only fair he offered Miles a chance to get out.

"There's only one thing I've learned over the past couple of years that stays consistent about you and it's that I never know what I'm going to get myself into."


	6. Chapter 6

The saying 'Times flies when you're having fun' was really something Miles and Phoenix could both attest to tonight.

Miles sighed rubbing his face. "I've never been thrown out of an establishment before. I always figured if it were to happen it'd be in the company of Butz."

Phoenix rolled his eyes before nudging the other man in the shoulder. "Stop being dramatic. We technically didn't get thrown out, they were closing. We were just too distracted to notice. I'm sure that generous tip you left them will probably get you put on the wall as like 'customer of the week'."

"I told you they had good wine didn't I?"

Good wine indeed. So good they had gone through two bottles. A little more than Phoenix was expecting to drink tonight but if anything, he only had a slight buzz.

"You're right. I don't get to have wine like that very often. Thanks for letting me pay for some of the meal too."

Miles offered him a slight smirk. "Hmph, unlike most people I'm not one to reject an offer to help pay for the meal. What times is it anyway?"

Phoenix reached for his phone. "A little after midnight I hadn't even realized that it had gotten so late."

"Yes, it's a good thing that you got permission from Maya isn't it?" He teased. "I'll call the taxi so we can both be dropped off."

_I don't really want tonight to end, not yet. We've been having such a good time. And you're actually being less crabby than you normally are._

"What are you in such deep thought about over here, Wright?"

Phoenix snapped out of wherever he had let his mind wander. "About going home with you." _Oh shit, why did I say that!? I couldn't have had that much to drink_

Miles tried to look as if he hadn't been caught off guard by that but was failing. "W-W-W-hat..."

"I didn't mean that!"

"So, you don't want to go home with me then? Were you bluffing?"

"No I would if you wanted me to! Wait, no that sounds desperate." Phoenix sighed; frustrated that he couldn't find the words for what he wanted to say. "I didn't want the night to end yet and my place is pretty crowded with Apollo's impromptu sleepover. Maya's probably in my bed and I don't want to wake her up."

Miles snorted slightly. "So instead you'd rather pester me all night. Just so you know, even I were to allow you such a luxury, I would be going to bed as soon as we arrived. I usually have to be to work a bit earlier than you do."

"Why don't you just call out tomorrow? It's Friday so there's probably not going to be any cases starting."

He was met with a dumbfounded look. "Call out? You want me to take a day off of work to spend my morning with you? Just how much of that wine did you have, Phoenix?"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you out. You say you'll go home and go to bed but you don't look very tired right now. Plus we'd have to take a taxi back to my place in the morning just for you to get your car. It's been awhile since we had a sleepover, I think it's long overdue actually."

Miles sighed shaking his head just as the taxi pulled up. "You're really impossible, you know? I'll...think about it."

* * *

His friends had long fallen asleep on the living room floor but Apollo was still awake. He was still waiting for Phoenix to get home, even though Maya had told him to expect him late.

"What are you still doing awake, Forehead?" Klavier whispered, getting up from his spot on the floor in his purple silk pajamas. He was careful to step over and not on Clay as he walked over to the window. "Waiting for your dad to come home?"

Apollo nodded. "It's silly I know."

"Nein, I don't think it's so silly. He's probably still on his date. That Herr Edgeworth man looks like he likes fancy things like Kristoph. So he probably took him someplace nice and expensive. Or maybe it got too late and he's just staying over with his friend."

"I'm not worried, I'm just...thinking about Trucy. She's really attached to him and she might get worried if he's not here in the morning when she wakes up."

Klavier smirked a bit, unconvinced. "Ah, I see. I'm sure he'll make sure he's back in time for that. Still, it seems like there's something else on your mind."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Can I ask you something? You've been living with your brother ever since your parents went back to Germany right?"

"Ja, Kristoph takes good care of me. He's a bit strict but I'm use to him being like that. Plus my friends like you are here." He smiled, ruffling Apollo's hair

"Do you think he'll ever get too busy for you and send you to Germany to live with your parents?"

"He's already pretty busy, but I don't think that will happen as long as I don't break any rules. Did you notice that you've been calling Herr Wright dad?"

Apollo turned to look at him. "What?"

"You've been doing it for the past few weeks. I was pretty surprised when I heard it but it made little Trucy really happy. And I think it made Herr Wright happy too. I know you're kind of strange about the whole thing because of your parents but I don't think he'd ever take you back to the orphanage. Whenever I go home Kristoph always says that he's 'a special one'. I don't know what that means but it's probably good."

He smiles softly and hugs him. "You know, you're a pretty good friend."

Klavier laughs hugging him back. "Ja, I'm also your coolest friend. This is all common sense. But if I had my guitar with me you'd probably take it back."

Apollo scrunched his face up nodding. "I can't believe your brother actually bought you one. I thought he only wanted you to play piano?"

"I got good grades and he got tired of me whining. He already regrets it. Just wait until I'm a famous rock star making millions. I'll thank him in my Grammy speech."

He grabbed Klav's shoulders turning him around pushing his back towards the middle of the room. "Just don't forget about me when you become famous. Come on let's go to bed." On his way back to his sleeping bag, he saw Maya's phone sitting on the table. He picked it up searching for his dad's number sending him a text.

"Hopefully he still remembers how to answer a text..."

* * *

When the taxi pulled up to Miles' home, he got out paying the man. "Come along, Wright. Let's not hold the man up all night."

Phoenix scurried out of his seat, trying to contain his excitement even though he nearly knocked over Miles when he got out.

"You're like Pess when I get back from a trip. Nearly knocking me down as soon as she hears the door open."

'So does that mean you're going to rub my chin and let me sit by your feet?"

"Hmph, absolutely not. I would actually tie you up outside in a doghouse."

He took his shoes off as soon as Miles opened the door, not giving the man a chance to scold him on it.

"You remembered?" Miles asks him, somewhat surprised.

"Of course I did. Sometimes I pay attention when you're talking. I'm actually really excited to see the upstairs part of your house. I've never been past the living room and kitchen before. Hey wait a minute, is that the King of Prosecutor's award?" Phoenix asked pointing over to the bookshelf.

"Yes, I couldn't leave it in my office; it clashed with everything and is hideously green. Not to mention I still don't see the point of it. Getting a green shield for doing my job appropriately."

"I can't say I'm surprised. You didn't even want to wear the birthday hat in fourth grade when it was your birthday."

"Because it was embarrassing! It was yellow, not to mention every other child in the class wore it. What if someone would have had lice? And why do you still remember these stories as long as it's been? I'm seriously considering getting a restraining order, Wright."

Phoenix laughed nervously while blushing. "Hey, you were my best friend. I'm supposed to remember these embarrassing stories."

At some point during their conversation they had both settled on the couch, their legs brushing against each other.

"Hmmm I suppose you're right."

"You know, I never said anything before but I really like how your hair in the front falls against your face." Phoenix said softly brushing it away with the back of his hand.

"That's the wine talking." Miles retorted. _Though I'm certainly not complaining about it._

"It could be but is that a bad thing." He whispered leaning in kissing his lips softly.

Miles returned the kiss, letting their lips linger together for a few moments before pulling away. "I hope you don't have high expectations for tonight just because it's the third date and I allowed you to stay over."

He laughed leaning back against the couch. "I haven't been in a 'third date' situation since college and I'm pretty sure my girlfriend was probably trying to poison me through the entire thing."

"Ahh, yes I do recall hearing a story of a certain...emotional college student in a hideous pink sweater swallowing a piece of evidence." He smirked.

"Hey! I was in love, give me a break."

"And now you have a very important lesson to teach Apollo when he wants to start dating. Though somehow I imagine he's not as impressionable."

"Apollo? Nah. Trucy is more like me I guess. She's really sweet but unpredictable. She takes to people really well. Apollo, if I had to describe him is probably more like a balance between me and you. He is very caring and helpful and thinks about others but he's a little standoff-ish and shy. He likes to watch my trials and he likes reading. He's more technical than imaginative. Takes him awhile to warm up to people. Even me." He stops himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on about them."

"No it's...rather nice. Makes you sound like a real father. It's the first thing besides trials that I think you've taken seriously."

"I'm still no expert though. I'm just trying to learn as I go along. Maya's been helping out but I know she can't stay here forever. I was an only child so I wasn't around kids all that much, especially girls besides Pearls and I still don't know what to do with her sometimes." He laughed.

Miles raised an eyebrow "So then...what made you..."

"Adopt them? I didn't know them, we just kind of ran into each other in the park while I was working a case. That actually seems to be the only way I ever meet people. Anyway, they had been at the orphanage for three years and something just clicked. It was like when I met Maya and Pearls for the first time, felt like we connected. Apollo was a pretty lonely kid, reminded me of myself and I also thought about you. After the whole ….von Karma incident, I didn't want them to get adopted by the wrong person."

"That sounds just like you, Phoenix."

"I don't know what made me think I'd be so awesome at being a parent, I can hardly take care of myself."

"You're caring...that's what makes you a good enough parent. You...remind me of my father. He didn't always know what to do or how to handle every situation but he always loved me and tried his best."

Phoenix slid his hand over Miles' squeezing it gently. "Sorry..."

"No need. It's not a bad comparison actually. I loved my father very much and I...think you and I should probably get to bed, you're batting your eyes." _I'm not quite ready to say that just yet._

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Miles smiled standing up, leading the way upstairs to the guest room. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow."

While he went to the linen closet, Phoenix pulled out his phone and noticed a text message. He smiled softly seeing the text from Apollo.

_'Goodnight, dad'_

"Goodnight, Apollo." He sent back.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix was awoken by the bright California sun peering into the bedroom window. He groaned slightly at the blinding light, silently wishing he had remembered to close the curtain before he laid down. He had a slight headache but wasn't hung-over.

As he stretched out, he noticed something strange. First, there were no little feet kicking him in very painful places. Some nights Trucy would sneak into his bed. He tried putting her back in her room the first couple of times it happened but eventually succumbed to her sad little pout and didn't bother. Also, his bed felt a lot bigger than it was. The sheets also felt softer. Jersey sheets perhaps?

Once he was fully awake he rolled out of bed and he realized that he wasn't at his apartment. He actually spent the night at Miles' house.

_I always had a fantasy about how extravagant it would be to wake up here. I can imagine the smell of fresh tea leaves boiling. Miles in his magenta pajamas reading the paper while Pesu sits at his feet patiently waiting for her breakfast. I'd walk in and give him a kiss on the cheek good morning and make toast and eggs because it's simple enough for me to not mess up. I bet he even has that light music playing in the background to compliment the calm of his morning before he has to head into the hectic routine of being a prosecuting attorney._

Phoenix yawned, scratched himself and went into the bathroom to wash his face and fix his hair. When he was finished, he headed downstairs.

"I bet Miles has been up for awhile. He doesn't seem like the type that would sleep past 8am." He mumbled to himself. To his surprise there was no freshly made tea for him to reject, no coffee, no newspaper, nothing. There wasn't even a sign of the dog.

"Well he was pretty adamant about going to work regardless of how late we went to bed last night. I guess he actually did it." With his fantasy thoroughly crushed, he decided to go back upstairs to take a shower and then call a taxi to take him back to his house.

He decided on taking a longer shower than usual as he was sure Miles had no problems paying his water bill.

"That was one of the best showers I've taken in a long time and without Maya interrupting." Phoenix sighed contently reaching for a towel but stopped when he noticed the magenta bathrobe with a 'M' embroidered on the chest. "Hmmm, Miles will never know." He grinned sliding that on instead.

As he was heading back to his room to get dressed, he noticed the door to Miles' room partially cracked open. _I really shouldn't go in his room, but I wonder if it looks as extravagant as his office. No, it's wrong to snoop. You tell that to Trucy and Apollo...and Maya all the time. Follow your own rules! But, it's not like I would actually look into his dresser or anything. Just one little peek couldn't hurt, I wouldn't even go all the way in._

Giving into temptation, Phoenix pushed the door open slowly and took a few steps inside. The room wasn't as bright because the curtains were pulled closed and the light was still off but it was not blinding dark. As he expected, the room certainly had an elegant and classy feel to it. The bed looked huge, probably a California king and it was there that he got the real surprise.

Miles hadn't gotten up and gone to work, in fact he was still in bed sleeping. He wasn't wearing pajamas like Phoenix expected and instead was in a t-shirt and boxers which was appropriate for the summer. He had slept in the same thing himself but he never believed refined and classy Edgeworth did.

_I guess that's a silly thing to think. Regardless of how uptight he is, he's still like any other person. Is finding out he sleeps in his underwear really that interesting? Ah, who the hell am I kidding, of course it is!_

His silver hair a mess as it sprawled in multiple directions on his pillow and it sounded like he was even...snoring lightly? _I can spend all the time I want being dumbfounded later, but right now I really need to get the hell out of here before he catches me._

Unfortunately he hadn't noticed Pesu had awoken in her dog bed in the corner and she immediately pounced on him when she saw him.

"ACK!"

Miles quickly sat up in bed. "Pesu?! What is it? Rip their head off!"

"NO NO! Don't rip my head off!" Phoenix cried out on the floor, being barraged by licks from the dog.

"Wright!?" He scrambled to slide under the sheet, turning the lamp next to the bed on. "What the hell are you doing in my room? And...why do you have my bathrobe on!"

Phoenix finally managed to push the dog off him and pulled himself from the floor. "Well...wait, what are you doing here? You said you weren't going to miss work"

Miles huffed and crossed his arms. "Yes, well. I found myself being more exhausted than I expected and while I could have still gone into work on fewer hours of sleep it would be unprofessional as I wouldn't be at my best. You know when people tell guests they should 'make themselves at home' I think possessions such as bathrobes are excluded from that."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know but I couldn't help it. It looked really soft and plush." _And it smells like you._

"Yes...well, perhaps I may decide to purchase you one as a gift sometime in the future. However, I'd like to shower and will need my robe. If you need something to occupy your time before we head to your home, perhaps you would take Pesu out and give her some breakfast." Miles stated, trying to straighten out the front of his hair.

"Sure, I can do that. Here you go." He began to untie the robe before stopping. "I guess I should get dressed before taking this off. Be right back!"

Miles shook his head and eased himself to the edge of the bed, though he wasn't coming out from under the sheet until he was positive Phoenix was downstairs and he had his robe. _Ugh, now I have to live with the fact that Wright now knows what I look like in boxers. Though I suppose it was bound to happen if this relationship was meant to progress. Still, I wasn't ready for that! And how the hell was his hair still spiky if he just got out of the shower?_

Phoenix came back five minutes later handing over the robe. "If you do get me one like that, make sure it's blue. Not that there's anything wrong with magenta but..."

He received a scoffed in response but then a smirk. "Blue, really? I recall that you normally prefer clothing with your initial on it to be pink."

Phoenix grimaced in response. "Okay, that's not funny!"

"In fact, I feel as if I should be insulted. You've been chasing me for a year and you have yet to try and swallow glass for me." Miles smirked.

"I'm going to walk the dog now!" He said quickly tossing up a dismissive hand going back downstairs.

Miles chuckled softly and finally got up from the bed. Just as he was about to head for the shower he heard his phone ringing on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Are you alright? I dropped by your office and you weren't there. I was afraid you were attacked or hurt or ran off again or..."

He sighed softly. "Thank you for your concern Gumshoe but I'm quite alright. I've...just decided to take the day off."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "...are you sick, sir?"

"No, I'm not sick. I've just decided that I would like to have a day to myself."

"Um, are you sure there's nothing wrong, sir?"

Miles rubbed his face getting a bit agitated. "Am I not allowed to have a day to myself outside of the office, detective?"

"Of course you are sir!" Gumshoe yelled, causing Miles to pull the phone away from his ear. "It's just...you're not really the kind of guy to just take a day off without being gravely ill or something."

_I should be grateful that someone at least acknowledges my strong work ethic. And he's not wrong, I don't think I've ever willingly taken a day off without some sort of mental breakdown. Does Phoenix really mean enough to me that I'm willing to do something so out of the ordinary?_ "I assure you everything is fine. I was up a bit later than I intended to be last night when entertaining a guest and I..."

"A guest? Up late? Oh, OH! Why didn't you say so? I'm so sorry I interrupted you and your company. I'll just text you if anything needs your immediate attention. Enjoy your day."

"Wait, detective that's not what I meant!" Miles protested but Detective Gumshoe had already hung up the phone. "Just great."

* * *

"If Trucy ever gets to meet you, I'll never hear the end of it." Phoenix laughed walking Pesu on her harness. "You won't believe how many times she's tried pulling a dog from her magic hat. Maybe when I make a little more money I'll get them a pet. Probably not a dog, my apartment is too small. A bunny perhaps? Every magician is supposed to have one after all."

After they finished their walk and Phoenix finished his conversation, they went back inside and into the kitchen. Miles had already finished getting dressed and was making himself a cup of tea as Phoenix filled up the water dish for Pesu.

"I went through the liberty of making you a cup of coffee as I assume you wouldn't appreciate the taste of my tea."

He laughed softly sitting down at the table. "Thanks. I'm really not a tea drinker unless it's the iced kind that comes in powder form that I can just mix with water. So this is what consists of casual Friday for you? I like it." He smiled gesturing to the other man's clothes.

Miles had put on a pair of jeans and plain black polo shirt, after convincing himself that he was actually skipping out on work for the day. "Yes. Just because I plan on not going into work today, this is due to your terrible influence. Even Detective Gumshoe called here in a panic wondering what happened to me. I haven't taken a day off since...ever."

Phoenix grinned as he sipped his coffee. "That just means that you're long overdue for a day of fun. And it'd be a shame if you took a day off just to stay closed up in your house. I have to drop Maya off at the train station in a few hours, do you want to do something maybe? With me and the kids?" He mumbled the last bit keeping his eyes focused on the table.

Miles looked up in surprised. "Oh...w-well, I suppose it's been quite awhile since I've spent my time on leisure activities and it is going to be a nice day. That sounds like a nice idea."

"Really?"

"Well if I'm going to be in your life then they're going to have to get to know me a little better aren't they?"

Phoenix smiled and nodded. "I'm really glad to hear you say that. I was worried that they would scare you off. But I think the four of us can have a lot of fun together! I'm going to call home and make sure things are okay and tell Maya that we're going to be back over in a little bit."

He was nervous about it but he didn't want Phoenix to see that. He had never been able to relate to children all that well, mostly due to the fact that most of his childhood died when his father had. And even as a child he didn't normally engage in activities most children his age liked. The only times he had was when Larry and Phoenix forced him to do things with them.

_It's only one afternoon with Phoenix and two children. What could possibly happen? _


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I help you Fraulein Maya?" Klavier smiled taking the cups out of her hands setting them on the table.

"Awww isn't that sweet. You could learn something from Klavier, Apollo." She pinched the blonde's cheek. "I'm going to go and see if Trucy is awake. You guys can help Klavier set the table."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "You do know you're too young for her right?"

"Age is but nothing but a number. My brother says I'm more mature than most boys our age."

Clay shook his head as he placed the plates on the table. "I wonder if she would think you were so mature if she saw you crying after you got that flu shot last year."

"Or if she saw him when he had all that acne on his face."

"Ach! You are both horrible. That shot hit me in the muscle and my skin is perfectly clear now!" Klavier pouted.

"Don't worry Klavi, we've always got the pictures to show her when you guys get married." Clay grinned.

"She'll forget all about those pictures when I'm a famous rock star and have my own tour bus."

Apollo snorted. "She'll probably be married before you even get your first solo."

"Exactly. It's not like me. When I'm an astronaut, I'm going to go to space and propose to Ms. Blackquill."

Klavier and Apollo stared at Clay baffled. "She's even older than Maya!"

"Plus, isn't she in love with Athena's mom?"

"Ja, and her brother carries around a katana..."

Clay frowned. "Well, yeah but..."

"You guys are both barking up the wrong tree."

"Hey! I've seen you staring at Ms. Blackquill too Apollo."

Apollo blushed sitting down at the table. "Well, she's pretty but I'm not planning to marry her."

"At least I've got plans! What are you two going to do with your lives."

"I'm going to be a defense attorney like my dad and help people who need it. And Klavier is probably going to do the same thing."

"Nein."

"Nein? But isn't your whole family defense attorneys?"

Klavier shrugged plopping down in the seat next to Apollo's. "That's exactly why I don't want to be one. I'm a leader, not a follower. I don't want to blindly follow in the footsteps of my brother and my parents. I want to find my own melody and see where it takes me. Maybe a police detective or a judge or even a prosecutor."

Clay sat on the other side of Apollo, playing with his fork "Sounds like I'm the only fun one in a group of boring lawyers. Do you think your dad will ever date Maya?"

"I don't think so. He's saved Maya's life like twice and defended her twice so I think if they were going to get together, they probably would have already. Plus he said something about how he thinks he'd be haunted by her older sister. I think he's got a crush on Mr. Edgeworth."

"Who's got a crush on Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked coming into the room carrying Trucy.

"What's a crush? Is daddy squishing Uncle Miles!?"

"Uh, no Trucy. Enough about crushes, it's time for breakfast! I made pancakes for all of you." She smiled.

"Ah, these...are not shaped like pancakes..." Klavier mumbled stabbing his fork into the odd shaped thing on his plate.

Maya grabbed the syrup setting it down in the middle of the table. "Well they don't have to look like pancakes to taste like pancakes."

"I don't want to eat until daddy gets here." Trucy pouted crossing her arms.

Apollo sighed. "Come on Truce, eat your pancake thing. I bet dad will be back before you finish it."

Trucy frowned but took the seat next to Klavier. "Hi Klavi."

Klavier flashed her a smile. "Ah, good morning Fraulein Trucy." He said kissing her hand.

She giggled and covered her face. "I'm going to marry you when I get older Klavi."

"Ja? Well then I might just wait around for..."

"Shut up Gavin!"

* * *

"We were supposed to be here a half hour ago. I can't believe it took you that long to leave the house."

Miles frowned slightly rubbing his bare arm. "I feel foolish. I don't like having my arms exposed like this. You should have let me wear a jacket."

Phoenix shook his head as he paid the cabby and fished in his pockets for his keys. "It's going to be 85 degrees and if we're going to be outside you'd wind up being a puddle of sweat. You look fine and your biceps are kind of hot." He mumbled opening the door.

_I..they are?_ He flushed following him inside of the house.

Phoenix managed to get about four feet in the house before he felt a 'thump' against his leg. "Daddy's home! And he brought Uncle Miles with him."

He smiled ruffling the girl's hair. "I've only been gone for one night Truce. Something smells...interesting. Did Maya make breakfast?"

Trucy nodded. "Yes daddy, it's some kind of pancake thing."

_Hah, I'm glad I ate breakfast with Edgeworth but now I feel bad for subjecting the kids to Maya's cooking._ He put Trucy up on his shoulders and walked into the kitchen while Miles shuffled around unsure of whether to follow him or not.

"Come on Uncle Miles!"

Miles followed the pair into the small, crowded kitchen giving a nod in Maya's direction. "Hello Ms. Fey."

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth! Would you like a pancake?"

Phoenix, along with all three boys at the table began subtly shaking their heads. "Er...that's very generous but I'm not hungry."

"More pancakes for me! I haven't filled my pancake stomach in awhile."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Phoenix who mouthed 'don't ask'.

"Maya, did you hear that the boys are offering to do the dishes?"

"What? We never..."

Maya smiled clapping her hands together. "Why yes I did, which is great because I still have to finish packing my stuff up for when I go home. I can't wait to see Pearly."

"Daddy, why are you wearing the same clothes you were yesterday?"

Apollo and Maya snickered as Phoenix blanched. "Ah...umm, well."

"It's quite simple, Trucy." Miles interrupted. "It was very late when your father and I arrived back at my house and instead of sending him out in the dark, he decided to have a sleepover with me. He didn't take any clothes with him so he had nothing else to change into. It's very similar to Apollo's friends staying over."

Trucy smiled. "Oh daddy, did you have fun at your sleepover? Polly let me play with him for a little while. And Klavi read me a bedtime story. Did daddy squish your Uncle Miles?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Polly said that daddy might crush you."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Crush him doing what?!" Phoenix asked glaring at Apollo.

Apollo blinked. "Ahh no I didn't say it like that! I said that...maybe you had a crush ON Mr. Edgeworth."

"Oh..."

Clay and Klavier quickly grabbed up their dishes going over to the sink as Miles shifted uncomfortably and Phoenix coughed.

"I should probably go change my clothes. Come on Truce, time to wash up and brush your teeth." He quickly grabbed up his daughter walking out of the room.

Miles cleared his throat and excused himself back to the living room, though Maya was quickly on his heels.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He sighed but turned around. "Yes Ms. Fey."

"I don't think I've ever seen you outside your suit. I just wanted to tell you that you look nice. I swear every time I meet you, you get better and better at being a regular sociable person."

"Thank you. I suppose hanging out with you and Wright is beginning to have positive effects on me."

She smiled. "I'm still trying to fix everything wrong with Nick, so I'll take full credit for your friendly disposition. And you know, you shouldn't be embarrassed about liking Nick. It's so obvious he's been in love with you since the first time he saw you two years ago. It's sort of like the worse kept secret."

Miles frowned. "It's obvious?"

"Well you have been having dates with him. That can only mean that you two are going out right? You have undeniable chemistry like in those soap operas where you know the people would be so good together but it takes them forever to actually get to that point. Apollo has only met you a few times and even he can see it already, though he's a pretty smart kid. It's not bad, it just means that your connection is so strong, everyone can feel it! Well, I guess I'll stop bugging you and finish up my packing."

As painful as it was to admit, Maya made a lot of good points. He did feel strongly for Phoenix and he could always feel it radiating off the other man as well. It was quite troublesome how distracted he had come by the entire thing. _Do all relationships disrupt sound logic? I guess it isn't such a terrible loss when gaining the warmth and care of the other person. As exhausting as he might be, I'm a lot happier and I even feel safer when I'm with Phoenix and his crazy little family. Even the children are a little charming._

From his position on the couch, Miles could see directly into the kitchen where the three boys were washing dishes. Klavier and Clay were playing around in the dishwashing soap as Apollo scolded them and tried to keep the floor from getting wet. It reminded him of what his life use to be like as a child before it became painful and unrecognizable. He missed the time where he wasn't so ruined he didn't have to worry about always protecting himself. He wished he and Franziska could have had a more normal sibling relationship like Trucy and Apollo had.

_Maybe it's not too late..._

An arm reached out and touched him on the shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Miles snorted slightly. "After paying for the taxi fare I thought you would charge at least a dollar for my thoughts."

Phoenix chuckled softly sitting down next to him. "Well as a token of my gratitude, I'll offer the first to you for free."

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am that you're so good natured. Most wouldn't be as patient as you have been with me."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well it's not always a good thing. I've gotten myself into a lot of crap being the way I am. For someone with a law degree I'm always broke as hell because I rarely charge people. I guess, I've always known I'm not like everyone else. I mean I did stalk you for a couple years. You know my mom was one of those spiritual people that believe in karma and positive vibes and that if you're nice to people and good, then good things will happen to you. Nothing in my life has really been that simple. I've been hurt a lot, used a lot, left behind but I figure my mom's beliefs have to kick in at some point. I know the whole thing that happened between us as kids seems really insignificant but my mom always taught me that everyone that touched my life in some way, was really special."

"...I'm sorry for always leaving."

"You were going through some stuff too, so I can't really stay mad. Besides, I should be grateful that you didn't find all my stalking of you to be creepy. Most would have issued the restraining order after all those letters."

"Which one is Larry?" Miles asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Phoenix laughed. "You're really going to make me label one of those poor kids as the Butz? If I had to pick one, probably Clay. Apollo is you and I guess Klavier would be me since he's so friendly, though he's a lot more confident than I ever was at that age...or any age really. Clay has a one track mind like Larry, only about space and not about girls which is a good improvement but he seems most likely to get the other two in trouble accidentally. Enough about the past though, I know it's painful for you. I'm not here to remind you of your past, I want to be something positive for your future."

Miles smiled. "I really hope you didn't get that out of a fortune cookie, Phoenix. Nevertheless, we should get on with our day."

"Right, where are we taking the kids? How about..."

"Please do not suggest anyplace that a murder has taken place."

"...well that practically eliminates everything!" He groaned slightly . "It's the second week of June right? I think the county fair is in town."

"I haven't been to the fair since we went as children and you threw up in my lap after the bumper cars."

Phoenix grinned. "So it's full of good memories then! Thankfully there hasn't been a murder there yet but I can't guarantee it'll stay that way since we're both going to be there and we seem to attract acts of violence."

Miles frowned. "What about a trip to the museum. There hasn't been a murder there either. Weren't you an art major? You have some appreciation for art don't you?"

"Well of course but...it's just...ummmm" _That sounds boring as hell_. "The fair is only in town until the end of the month and then we'd have to wait a whole year to go. The museum is always there."

"Very well then, I-I guess we're going to the county fair."


	9. Chapter 9

"We're going to the fair?!"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. "Well, technically me, Miles and the kids were supposed to be going."

"Nick, that's awful! You were trying to wait until I went back to Kurain weren't you? Well there's no way I'm missing out on state fair food, Nick. No way!"

"It's not that I was purposely waiting for you to go home. But since Miles took the day off we figured..."

"Do not try to pin this on me Wright!"

"Can I come too?" Clay piped up.

"Absolutely not."

Clay pouted as Apollo made a face. "But it won't be as fun if my friends aren't there. I'm too old to go to the fair with my dad, his...friend and my little sister."

Phoenix frowned. "Wait, what are you trying to say?"

Miles smirked. "I believe he's trying to say that it would be embarrassing to be seen with you in public. Though he is saying it as nice as possible."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed to be seen with you, just the fair is more of a friend place than a family place."

Trucy climbed up in Phoenix's lap smiling. "Don't worry daddy, I will hang out with you and Uncle Miles. I don't even care that you're old!"

"We aren't old, Truce." Phoenix mumbled brushing her hair.

She tilted her head to look at Edgeworth. "But Uncle Miles has grey hair."

Miles grimaced. "My hair is naturally this color!"

"I don't think so."

Maya walked over, squeezing down in between Miles and Phoenix on the couch. "Come on, Nick! I'm an adult now so I don't even have to go with you to the fair. All I need is some money and I could take the boys with me! I'm not an old man like you so they won't mind if I go with them."

_Next time Mia is channeled by her or Pearls, I'm going to ask her why she didn't leave me a bank account for Maya's expenses. But I guess that's a pretty dumb question; it's not like she planned on dying._

Miles raised an eyebrow and sighed as he took out his wallet. "I guess it's nice to know that his episodes of spacing out aren't limited to the courtroom. This should be enough for you and the boys, Maya."

Maya's eyes lit up as she quickly stuffed the money in her robe. "Woohoo! You're awesome Mr. Edgeworth. You know how many burgers I can buy with this? You're way more generous than Nick. You're really getting the hang of socializing!"

"Yes well...I've always believed you and I had a special bond, Maya."

She smiled softly leaning over to hug him. "That's right! But we're fine now and we've gotta take care of this old lug."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here and stop hugging Edgeworth can't you see how pained he looks!"

"You finally woke back up! And I thought he would have been better about his personal space being violated after last night."

Miles gasped in disgust, though his face did turn a bit red. "I can assure you that NOTHING happened at my home last night. And there were never any intentions from me either."

Phoenix frowned. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I wasn't trying to make anything happen either."

"Of course not. You were far too busy helping yourself to my personal belongings."

"You two bicker like my mom and dad." Klavier stated. He was sitting over on Apollo's bean bag chair while Trucy attempted to braid his hair.

"Oh hey, you've been pretty quiet through all of this. Are you coming to the fair along with us?"

Klavier stared down at his socks mumbling something in German.

"What?"

"My German is a bit rusty but I believe he said his brother would not approve." Miles stated.

_That makes sense. For as long as I've known them Kristoph keeps that kid on a short leash_. "Yeah, I can see your brother preferring if you went home and stuck your nose in a law book." Phoenix replied then glanced at Edgeworth. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

Miles rolled his eyes before looking over at Klavier. "It would be irresponsible to not keep your guardian informed about your whereabouts. However, that doesn't mean we have to tell him the exact details of our activities today."

Trucy squealed clasping her arms around Klavier's neck. "Yay! Klavi gets to come too. Come on, let's go tell Apollo."

Phoenix laughed softly as he watched Trucy drag him down the hall. "Why Miles Edgeworth, I thought your days of being deceitful were in the past."

"I understand the boy's plight. There wasn't much time for leisure activities in the VonKarma household. I would have done anything to escape the strictness of his teachings, even if they were things I didn't enjoy myself."

"Or my kindness and fatherly aura are rubbing off on you."

"You are truly insufferable."

* * *

Within twenty minutes everyone was dressed and ready to go. Everyone of course couldn't fit in Edgeworth's sports car so Phoenix and Trucy rode with him while Apollo and his friends went with Maya on the bus. Aside from the short lived panic Edgeworth felt about Trucy possibly messing up his leather seats with whatever she insisted on pulling out of her magic hat, the ride was mostly uneventful.

_This feels really nice. To think that just four years ago I was hopelessly sending him letters that he didn't respond to. Working my ass off in school so I could just get the chance to meet him. And now I'm sitting in his car with my daughter and we're together. I should pinch myself, but if I am dreaming, I wouldn't want to wake up._

As Miles pulled into the already crowded parking lot, he questioned why he allowed himself to be talked into this. He was getting pretty good at socializing with Phoenix and his family of misfit children and assistants but unruly crowds were different scenario. Patience was a virtue had he yet to fully master and this was the ultimate test. Still, it was an annual fair that was put together and taken apart within a week. It couldn't be nearly as obnoxious as Gatewater Land.

"Wow! Look at all the stuff." Trucy yelled eagerly pulling both men near the entrance. By looking at the various rides, booths and events that were laid out on the map, apparently a week was more than enough time.

"Slow down, Truce I don't want to lose you in the crowd. We have to wait for Polly and the others to get here. I can only imagine how packed the bus probably is coming here." Phoenix sighed. "We should get in line for tickets. At this rate we might be somewhere near the front by the time they get here."

_How did I manage to get myself talked into this? I could have been in my nice air conditioned office, sipping tea while waiting for work and instead I'm in the sun, in a sea of unpleasant people. Does love always make people do something as foolish as this? I can't keep letting myself make these types of decisions just for Wright's affection. Next time I have to get him to bend in my direction._

"Standing in line is boring." Trucy pouted. "I hope Polly gets here soon."

"Mr. Wright! Hey Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix looked up a few people ahead of them and saw Athena and Ema waving at them.

"Oh hey girls, Edgeworth come on."

"Wright, we just can't skip ahead!"

"Of course we can." He smiled tugging Miles by the collar of his shirt. "Mind if we get in line with you girls?"

"No of course not Mr. Wright. I mean, of course you can!" Ema beamed and then gasped. "You're here too Mr. Edgeworth?! Oh wow you look great in that t-shirt. Um, not that you don't look great in your suit because you do but just...seeing your arms out. You're in such great shape and you can't tell with what you normally wear. Do you mind if I take your measurements sometime? For uh, scientific research."

"I...oh look, the line is moving." Miles pointed out.

Phoenix chuckled softly leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I bet she wants those measurements for her secret Edgeworth shrine. I better keep a tighter hold on you."

"How come you haven't said hello to Mr. Edgeworth Simon!" Athena asked.

Miles raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed Blackquill was with the kids, though it did make sense. He blended into the crowd pretty well when he wasn't wearing his emblem coat.

"Athena..." Simon mumbled keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Aren't you both supposed to be at work? I mean, it's not surprising Mr. Wright is here. Apollo says he only works like once a month." Ema added.

"Hey, I work!" _But wait, there's no one to answer the door at the agency now if a case comes along. How didn't I think about that earlier?_

"Ahem, no worries Mr. Blackquill. We can keep this outing as our little secret. No one else has to know we were here."

Simon nodded stiffly. "Of course, sir. I won't tell anyone."

"YO, Nick!" Maya yelled causing Phoenix to groan.

"Can't you wait until you get close to me instead of yelling?"

"Nope! Looks like we made it just in time! Wow, Simon you're here too!" Maya smiled walking over to him, immediately looping their arms together.

Both Phoenix and Miles raised their eyebrows and Simon coughed uncomfortably. "Hello, Maya."

"The whole gang is here! This is going to be such an awesome day. I almost feel bad because Pearly isn't here but I'll just bring her some souvenirs back."

"Hey, Apollo." Athena grinned, giving him a slap on the back hard enough to make him fall.

"Ack! Hey Athena. Hi Ema."

"Ugh, why did you bring blonde boy with you?" Ema sneered.

"My heart beats for you all the same, mein Ema." Klavier smirked.

"Hey, what are the headphones for?" Clay asked reaching over poking at the pink device covering Athena's ears.

Athena bit her lip and quickly covered them with her hands. "Oh um...they're..."

Simon put his hand on Athena's shoulder. "They're noise-cancelling headphones. Athena...isn't use to loud noises and crowds so they help her focus. But she can still hear everything you're saying."

Trucy inspected them a little closer before smiling. "I like them! They're almost shaped like the front of Apollo's hair."

Athena smiled up at Simon and mumbled 'thank you' while everyone else moved up to get their tickets.

"Alright, Apollo I'm going to give you my cell phone so I can keep in touch with you. If you need anything call Miles cell phone or Maya's. And I'm sure Athena knows Simon's number too. We'll meet up for lunch at 2pm. Please don't lose my phone."

Apollo stuffed the phone in his pocket. "Don't worry, I won't lose it. Come on guys, let's go."

"Achtung! Time to go on some rollercoaster's."

"Wait, I don't like roller coasters, guys!" Apollo protested as his friends dragged him off into the direction of the rides.

"Come on Simon, you can stick with me." Maya smiled keeping a firm grip on his arm.

Miles turned to look at Phoenix and Trucy. "I guess it's just the three of us then."

"Yay! I get daddy and Uncle Miles all to myself. Come on let's go." Trucy smiled holding her free hand out for Miles to take.

Phoenix watched as Miles hesitated for a moment but eventually took Trucy's hand and smiled. "Now that we're here and I'm thinking about it. This was a pretty questionable decision on my part."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Apollo is afraid of heights, so unless they can coax him on a couple of rollercoaster's, he'll spend majority of his time in the arcade. I don't like heights either so I'm not getting on any of these death traps."

Miles stopped in his tracks and glared at him. "Then what on earth are we doing here!?"

"Well they have other things! And...I couldn't think of anywhere else where there hasn't been a murder and I really didn't want to go to the museum."

"This is the LAST time I let you pick anything, Wright."

He laughed. "It's not going to be that bad. Trucy's not even big enough to go on a lot of the rides so we're pretty safe in that department. We can play some games, win her some prizes and enjoy ourselves. I think I heard the Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess were going to be here as well."

"...you better not be lying about that."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I have been battling a cold for the past two weeks. To recap quickly, Miles and Phoenix took the kids to the state fair because it's one of the only places in town that a murder hasn't taken place.**

**Also if you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see play out with our Wright Family, feel free to leave a comment!**

* * *

"I'm so hungry. It feels like it's been hours since breakfast. Do you want to get something to eat, Simon?"

"Maya don't you think we should stay close to the children?"

She waved her hand a bit. "Don't worry they'll be fine. They'll stick together and look out for each other."

Simon gave her an uneasy look. "I'm not so sure. Athena doesn't leave the house very often and I'm worried that she might become overwhelmed in the crowd."

Maya blinked at him before smiling big. "Wow, Simon! You're so caring! Has Athena been sheltered a lot? That's like my little cousin Pearly."

"Pearly?"

"Yep! She's a little younger than Athena but not as young as Trucy. We grew up in a village outside the city that's pretty secluded so she doesn't know much about the outside world. I'm the only family member she has left, so I try to be like a big sister! Athena likes to call you her big brother right?"

He nodded. "Technically I'm her uncle. My sister and her mother are involved with each other. I've only known Athena for a year myself after I returned home from law school but we've grown attached. The age difference has never been an issue to me because it's close to the one my sister and I share."

She looked over at Athena. "I can tell you're protective of her, just from what I've seen. But Athena does have one thing that Pearl didn't. She has a lot of friends that can look after her. Apollo doesn't look it but he's pretty responsible for his age. Sometimes I think he's even more mature than me so I know he'll always look out for Athena when you're not around to do it and she'll keep him on his toes."

"I suppose you're right."

"Great! Because giving advice makes me really hungry! To the food trucks!"

Simon shook his head and walked over to Athena. "I'm going to take Maya-san to get something to eat. Do you want to come...or you can stay and hang out with your friends."

Athena looked between him and Apollo biting her lip. "Is...It okay if I stay with them? I promise I'll be extra careful!"

He nods patting her head. "Alright, but no flipping people and keep your headphones on." He turned towards Apollo narrowing his eyes. "You are in charge of her safety."

Apollo blinked and nodded quickly. "Y-yes sir!"

"Okayyyy then! Now that we settled that, there are food trucks calling my name. Let's go, Blackquill. Don't lose your dad's cell phone, Polly!" Maya waved as she and Simon walked off.

"Your Uncle is kind of scary..."

Athena smiled at him. "Nah, he's only pulling your leg."

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Clay called.

Ema, Clay and Klavier were already in line to ride one of the roller coasters. "We saved you two a spot. Come on."

Apollo looked up at the coaster tracks and made a slight face. "Uhhh, no thanks I...don't like heights."

Athena nodded. "Roller coasters aren't really my thing either. You guys go ahead and we'll wait here for you."

"Fine, I guess I'm going with you two boneheads. Neither of you better get sick and puke on me." Ema said, pointing her finger at them.

"Oh please, if anyone is going to get scared it's going to be you." Klavier teased wrapping his arm around Clay's shoulder. "Let's sit in the front row!"

While the trio filed onto the rollercoaster, Apollo turned to Athena. "You didn't have to stay behind because of me. I know you're not afraid of heights."

She smiled. "No, I'm not but my mom would freak out if I break my headphones and I don't mind staying down here on earth with you, we're a team."

He smiled. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

"Trucy, Trucy! Wave to daddy." Phoenix smiled snapping pictures as she rode past on the carousel.

Miles shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you've got multiple pictures of the same exact scene."

"Oh come on, you know she's cute."

"Well, yes I never said she wasn't but you've already had her go around three times already. Perhaps we should take her to do something else so you can at least have a variety of photos." He smirked, helping Trucy off the horse once the ride stopped.

"That was soo much fun, daddy! But I'm really dizzy now." She giggled holding onto Miles' leg.

Phoenix laughed softly picking her up. "Maybe we can play one of the booth games or something."

"HEY DUDES! Can't believe my bros are here."

Miles sighed closing his eyes. "Tell me that's not who I think it is..."

"Ugh, just when we thought we could have a fun day. Hey Larry."

"Nick, Edgey and my little baby Truce, what are you guys doing here!"

"It's the state fair and we have a child with us. Why do you think we are here Larry? More important why are you here? We usually don't come across you unless you're in some kind of trouble."

Larry grinned. "Oh come on Edgey, you don't have to be so mean about it. I'm not in any trouble this time! Actually, I'm working here while the fair is in town. You know me, jack of all trades."

_As unbelievable as it seems, Larry is pretty good with odd jobs, you know as long as they don't require a lot of responsibility. But his motivation is always the same._ "Whose the girl?"

"Aw, Nick! You know me too well. Her name is Milani and she's one of the costumed characters. She said she really loves carnivals, parades and junk like that and you know me, gotta support my girl. So I make the balloon animals!"

Trucy gasped. "Uncle Larry! Please make me a balloon animal, pretty please."

"For you Trucy doll, I'd make you an entire balloon castle. Don't you worry about a thing. Where's that kid with the big forehead?"

She giggled as Phoenix narrowed his eyes. "You mean Polly? He's here too! Probably on a ride or in the arcade with Maya and his friend's"

"Whoa, Maya's here too? Nick why didn't you tell me? I'll have to save a pink balloon so I can give her my hydrogen filled heart."

Miles snorted loudly as Phoenix shook his head. _God you're not filling the balloons with hydrogen, Larry! You know, it's not even worth correcting him. Might as well let him just make Trucy something so we can get the hell out of here._

Larry picked up a deflated red balloon, filling it first with the pump before he began trying to twist and tie it into an animal. Phoenix sighed a bit and glanced over at Miles who looked like he was mentally preparing a lecture.

"There ya go!" He smiled handing the balloon to Trucy.

She looked at it confused. "But...you didn't make it into anything. It's just a long balloon..."

"You've got to use your imagination Truce. It's an umm...a snake!"

Miles glared at him. "Ridiculous, what little girl wants a snake?!"

Larry flinched. "Okay, okay! It's uh...a magic wand! For Uncle Larry's favorite little magician."

Trucy looked at the balloon again before smiling. "It is a magic wand! Look daddy, a magic wand."

Phoenix shook his head. "I should have known I was expecting too much. Let's get out of here."

"I don't even feel pity for the eventual breakup that's awaiting him. Now your daughter certainly deserves a proper souvenir, there must be something here we can win for her."

"How about this one? It's one of those tests of strength games where you have to ring the bell."

Miles nodded. "And they have souvenirs that aren't cheap or complete eyesores. I should probably play it."

"Why you?"

"Because this game is based on strength and skill and not luck and I've got a better posture and probably more upper body strength." Miles walked over paying the man before Phoenix had a chance to respond.

He picked up the hammer with both hands, shifting the handle around in his grip as he lifted it. "It's not about exerting yourself; it's about using just enough force." He explained slamming the hammer down onto the lever, making the bell ring.

"YAY UNCLE MILES!" Trucy cried out hugging his leg. "You did it!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. _Way to show off, Edgeworth. I'm pretty sure I could have done that too._

"Now you get a prize." He looked over the booth offerings. "How about the pink princess plushie? That's nice isn't it?"

Trucy tapped her finger to her chin. "Hmm yeah it's nice but I want that one!"

Miles grimaced. "Ngh, the blue badger? If you insist..."

The man pulled down the giant blue badger doll handing it to Trucy.

"I'm sure I could have won that for her."

"It's not a competition, Phoenix. All that matters is that Trucy is happy."

_He says that but everything with him is a competition. _"We still have about half an hour before we're supposed to meet up with everyone for lunch. How about we go play some more games in the arcade?"

"Okay, daddy." Trucy smiled leading them to the arcade, still playing with her blue badger doll, Phoenix and Miles walking a few steps behind her.

"Thank you for suggesting I come out with you today." Miles mumbled. "I haven't been out like this in a very long time and it was...probably overdue."

"You better get used to it. Things are never really predictable with me." He smiled.

"Daddy, Uncle Miles look! A pink badger. Can I have it please?" Trucy asked pointing to the machine filled with stuffed animals.

"Of course you can, Truce."

"Don't promise her that! It's one of those prize claw machines. You know those things are rigged so you can't win."

Phoenix examined the machine before shrugging. "Eh, I think I can get it. It's right on top. Sometimes all you need is a little optimism and belief."

Miles snorted slightly. "It's a machine designed to take your money, not a client. You're going to waste your money."

"Well there's only one way to know for sure." He pulled a quarter out of his pocket and popped it in the machine. He moved the joystick and lowered the crane, picking the toy up by one of its signature spikes. "Ha! I guess I have luck in more than just the courtroom." He bent down taking the doll out of the bin handing it to Trucy.

"Hmph."

"Why don't you give it a try, Edgeworth? If I could do it, there's no way someone with your skill couldn't easily do it as well, right?" He grinned arrogantly.

"Of course, I can." Miles answered defiantly turning towards the machine.

"Come on Truce, let's go play skee-ball. I have a feeling Uncle Miles is going to be at this machine for a little while."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure my dad said to meet him here didn't he?" Apollo asked scratching his head.

"I hope he gets here soon, I'm starving."

"Ugh, please don't even mention food. Just the thought makes me feel like I'm going to puke again." Clay groaned.

Klavier laughed shaking his head. "If you can't even handle one little rollercoaster, how the heck are you going to be an astronaut?"

"Yo, Pollo! Where are Nick and Mr. Edgeworth?"

"They're not here yet, Maya."

"Awww really? That sucks. I could use a nice, juicy burger right about now."

Simon stared at Maya in disbelief. "You just won a pie eating contest. How can you still be hungry?"

"I filled up my pie stomach, but I didn't fill up my burger stomach. And there's always room for burgers!"

"Why don't you use your dad's cell phone to call Mr. Edgeworth."

"I wonder if he has him listed under a cute nickname." Maya took the phone searching through the list of contacts. "Nick is so unromantic, he just has him under his last, how boring. Hello? Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Hi Aunt Maya!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Trucy? Is that you? Why do you have Mr. Edgeworth's phone?"

"I grabbed it from his pocket. First he won me a blue badger by swinging a hammer and ringing a bell. Then daddy won me a pink badger from the prize box game. Uncle Miles wanted to win too but he couldn't and he was angry because he spent lots of money! So then they started playing air hockey and they've been playing forever. The other kids are really mad because they want to play too."

Maya sighed. "Okay well stay right there and we'll be right there. Looks like we'll have to go get them. Let's head over to the arcade."

"You're not going to win this game, Wright!"

"OBJECTION! I've already won two games; we shouldn't even still be playing."

"It's the best out of five and I've won two games as well."

"Nick! What are you doing here? It's already after 3."

Phoenix didn't break his concentration off the hockey table. "Huh? Oh hey Maya. All I need is to make one more goal and I win."

"These two old guys have been hogging the game for the past hour! Get em out!"

Maya groaned turning to Simon. "Do something!"

"Edgeworth-san is like my superior, what am I suppose to say!"

"Give it up, Wright. Nothing is going to break my concentration."

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

Miles gasped as he looked up. "Detective Gumshoe...w-what are you doing here?" _After calling out of work this is the last place I want to be seen by him?! It'll be all over the department and prosecutor's office._

Gumshoe chuckled softly. "What do you think I'm doing here, sir? I'm investigating the murder. Man, you sure got here quick. I just left that voice mail like twenty minutes ago."

"Voice mail? Oh...r-right, well it wasn't a long drive from my apartment." _Bless you for truly being the wonderfully clueless man that you are._

"HA! GOAL! I BEAT YOU EDGEWORTH!" Phoenix yelled pumping his fist in the air as Gumshoe and Miles stared at him. "Wait...you said murder didn't you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Phoenix Wright! I can't say I'm all that surprised to see you here, pal."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. "I'm pretty surprised that you even remember my name. But uh, why aren't you surprised to see me?"

"It's like I've told you so many times before, whenever you're around a murder seems to follow. I bet that Maya Fey is somewhere close too isn't she?"

"Hey! That's not true Detective Gumshoe." Maya yelled, puffing her cheeks out.

_As much as I hate admitting it, his theory does seem to be accurate. Looks like the fair is another place we can scratch off the list of safe places for the kids. I must be cursed or something._

Through his own self-dialogue he could hear Miles snicker. "He has a point; bad things seem to follow you around like the plague. And to think we chose this place because it was one of the few family friendly places that you and your assistant hadn't yet tainted."

"That's not fair. Gumshoe is always around when there's a murder."

"Well naturally, he's a detective. At the very least he shows up after the crime is committed. You're normally around either before or during."

Phoenix frowned as Gumshoe beamed, probably happy that someone finally defended him. _No fair, Miles. You're supposed to be on my side._

As if he had been able to read Phoenix's mind, Edgeworth just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Maya sighed. "Well, I guess our day of fun is over already. I need to learn to hang out with people other than lawyers. We didn't even get to have lunch because you two were going at it."

"You don't have to state it quite like that!"

Trucy walked over to Miles and tugged on the bottom of his shirt while continuing to balance the multiple stuffed animals in her arms. "Uncle Miles, do you have to go back to work? We were having so much fun."

Miles sighed looking at Trucy's disappointed expression. He had gone out of his way, with some pressure from Phoenix to take the day off. Yet somehow, the bumbling detective and work managed to find their way to him. He was a prosecutor, he couldn't help that his schedule wasn't anyway as clear as her father's. "Well sometimes, even when I don't plan on working, things like this happen and I have to work. I'm afraid it can't be helped."

The young girl turned her attention to the detective. "Can't you tell him he doesn't have to go to work Mister? Daddy turns down people he doesn't want to work with."

He raised an eyebrow over at Phoenix. _He can afford to not take cases?_

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his neck. "Well pal, it doesn't really work that way. See your dad is a defense attorney which means he works for himself and can pick what he does and doesn't do. Mr. Edgeworth here is a prosecutor and works for the state and..."

"Detective, she's six. Can't you make it simpler?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmph. When I was that age I knew what those words were."

"No offense Mr. Edgeworth but I'd bet a whole stack of burgers that you weren't the average child."

Phoenix laughed. "Not unless you knew a lot of elementary school kids that still wore a bow tie in 2001."

Miles scoffed slightly. "At least I wasn't a walking billboard for every brand of band aid because I couldn't walk without tripping over my own two feet."

"There they go again." Gumshoe sighed turning back to Trucy. "Like I was saying, Mr. Edgeworth has a job to do and...aww don't poke your lip out like that, pal."

"Can't anybody help Uncle Miles? When I need help, Polly helps me."

"WHOA? A bird helps you with your homework? He must be a genius."

"What? Polly is your brother?"

"So...your brother is a bird?"

Maya sighed and shook his head grabbing Apollo by his collar. "This is Polly and he's not a bird. Anyway, can't another prosecutor handle the case? OH! What about Simon?"

"Simon? Oh you mean Prosecutor Blackquill? He's here! Well sure he can do it. If it's alright with Mr. Edgeworth."

Miles looked down at Trucy who was giving him big sad eyes and then to Phoenix who seemed to be mimicking her expression. Or perhaps he had that backwards. "If Prosecutor Blackquill doesn't mind."

"It would be an honor to fill in for you Edgeworth-san." Simon responded. "Mr. Terran, I can trust you to return young Athena to the space center for me?"

"You got it Mr. Blackquill! I won't let her out of my sight."

He nodded. "Very well. Detective, let us canvas the crime scene."

"Oh wait! Can I investigate with you, Simon? I've never worked with a prosecutor before." Maya grinned sliding closer to him.

Phoenix groaned. "Weren't you supposed to be heading home? And you work for me!"

"Psh, the last train to Kurain isn't until tonight and I assist you. You don't even pay me! Besides, it gets tiring just defending people. I want to see a dead body and watch some poor sap get arrested."

Before he could respond to that, she had already run off. "Pay her? She eats all my food and spends all my money on Steel Samurai stuff. The only way I could pay her is by giving her my apartment."

"Steel Samurai merchandise is a good investment. They'll be priceless in a few years, especially with the end of the show." Miles retorted, which was met with a confused look from both Apollo and Phoenix.

"Well, anyway I'm a bit surprised that you passed up a case."

Miles sighed a bit but smiled back at him. "I'm trying that relaxation thing you're always pestering me about."

* * *

"Isn't Uncle Miles' car the coolest Polly?" Trucy asked excitedly, bouncing in the backseat.

"I really like the color. I wish dad would get a car so we wouldn't have to take the bus all the time."

Phoenix's face immediately scrunched up as he looked through the mirror. "All this complaining. I thought you liked riding your bike around."

Apollo shrugged. "I do most of the year but it really sucks during the winter months. Especially if we get snow on the ground."

"And if you got a car then you wouldn't have to rush so much when you're on your way to work, daddy!"

Miles smirked, his fingertips drumming on the steering wheel. "You should listen to your children, Phoenix."

"Come on guys, I can't have all three of you ganging up on me!"

"Better you than me!" Apollo responded.

"So much for sticking up for your dad. Hey, this isn't the way back to the apartment. Where are we going?"

"Since your silly inferiority complex caused us to miss lunch, I figured that I would treat the children to an early dinner."

"Inferiority complex? You're the one who insisted that we play air hockey. And...that sounds really great but..."

"Don't worry; it's not going to be like the place I took you when...this first started. It's more of a family friendly restaurant. No worries."

It was a small drive to the Italian restaurant Miles had picked out and they had been seated immediately because it was still early enough in the day.

"You should have left your stuffed animals in the car Trucy." Apollo mumbled as she sat the dolls in-between them in the booth seat.

"No way! They have to come with me everywhere. The blue one is daddy and the pink one is Uncle Miles. It matches the suits they wear."

"Well my suit is more of a magenta color..." Miles corrected.

Phoenix laughed. "Hey didn't I win you the pink one? As fitting as it is, shouldn't that one be named after me?"

"Nope! You won Uncle Miles and he won you daddy!"

Apollo slid his hands over his face. "Please, stop. It's all too mushy."

"It appears we're embarrassing your brother, Trucy."

Trucy giggled and picked up her oversized menu looking over it.

Phoenix let his eyes glance over the menu, though he hadn't been reading any of the words on the laminated paper. _I've had it rough these past two years but it feels like it was worth it for things like this. All the times I've nearly died. All the people I've managed to help and it's finally time that I get to have something for myself._

"Earth to Phoenix, can you wipe that dreamy looking expression off your face long enough to order?" Miles smiled nudging him gently with his foot.

"Sorry. I think I want the eggplant parmesan."

"Do they have burgers?"

Phoenix sighed. "No Trucy. And I think I'm going to cut back on how much you go out to eat with Maya."

"Why don't you have spaghetti with Apollo?" Miles suggested.

He hadn't realized how much he was going to regret that suggestion until three minutes after the food arrived. Trucy covered in sauce, though somehow her shirt managing to withstand the brutal hurricane of flying debris every time she slurped up a noodle. Then there was the matter of the meatball she was determined to make disappear with a magic trick. Stealing a glance at Phoenix and the spots over his face told him that this shouldn't be surprising.

"They're really messy eaters." Apollo mumbled as Miles nodded.

"Indeed."

"Trucy you've got sauce everywhere. Here tuck this into your shirt so you don't mess it up." Phoenix instructed handing her a napkin.

She did as he asked. "Like this?" She felt the napkin before gasping. "Wait! I need two more napkins."

Apollo raised an eyebrow but handed her two more.

Trucy stuffed them into her shirt collar. "One, two, three. Look! Now I have one of those things Uncle Miles wears to court."

Phoenix shook his head. "That's probably the last thing I wanted her to pick up from you."

"It's a fine accessory for when you're dressing up, Phoenix."

Apollo looked at Trucy's neck and then back at Edgeworth. "Sooo...is the thing you wear really just three napkins put together?"

* * *

Dinner continued on even after they finished eating; Trucy providing most of the entertainment.

"We really tired them out." Phoenix whispered peeking back to the two children fast asleep in the backseat.

"Isn't that every parents dream? Run the children ragged so they can go right to bed when they get home."

"That's what my parents always said. I'm sure that your dad never had any problem with you."

Miles looked over at him while they were at a red light, licking his thumb and rubbing off one of the remaining spots of food from his face. "Are you assuming that I never drove my father crazy?"

"You were a perfectly behaved child, even when Larry and I were over at your house."

"There are more ways to aggravate a parent than just being hyper like you and Larry. I asked a lot of questions and demanded a lot of explanations and even the most patient person can only take 'why' for so long."

He laughed. "Now that I think about it, you did get frustrated pretty easy. Anytime you couldn't do something on the first try."

"Yes...well..."

"You probably did a lot of crying at home and your dad had to calm you down."

"I see you get my point! Thankfully, we're at your place so we'll have to put this trip down memory lane on hold." Miles stated quickly exiting the car.

He offered to carry Trucy upstairs while Phoenix carried Apollo so neither had to be woken up.

"This kid may be short but that doesn't mean he's light." Phoenix huffed.

After some very careful maneuvering and only bumping Apollo's head once, he managed to wrestle the key into the lock while Miles opened it. They took the kids into their shared bedroom and gently laid them on the bed.

"I trust you can manage from here on your own?" Miles asked removing Apollo's shoes.

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks for helping me and hanging out with us all day." Phoenix whispered closing the door behind them.

"I had a good time, but after all of this today and putting up with you creeping around my home last night, I'll be looking forward to a break from you, Wright." He smirked cooly.

"Psh, yeah right. Being busy has always been what you're about." He took a step closer kissing him on his cheek.

Miles shook his head returning the peck, only on the lips. "Goodnight, you ridiculous man."

"Goodnight."


End file.
